Work it out
by Deathby Snew Snew
Summary: Ranger is trying to be a friend to steph, Morelli is undercover, what happens when batman meets his catwoman, superman gets his wonder woman and Morelli actually gets a HEA? Oh if you don't like Helen then you might want to read. This is my first fanfic for JE so be gentle. It's a AU, HEA and i don't know the rest. my own characters thrown in.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Fanfiction and I know this is short, but i was throwing this story back and forth and finally grew a pair and posted this story so I'll see how this goes and beware i like cliff hangers. so other than that lets begin :D Oh by the way i have no beta so i apologize for the mistakes just really nervous.

Oh disclaimer: I do not own anything from JE nor do i have any connections with her. I hope thats a good disclaimer

...

"Hurry up girl! You are going to be late!" Lula shouted at me from her car.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled back. I was running across the parking lot when my phone started ringing. It was my mother calling to make sure I was still alive and wanting to know if I was still coming over for dinner.

"Girl I can hear your phone from here! Is that your mom?" Lula asked as I got to the passenger door.

"Yup! Shit! It already went to voicemail".

"You know sometimes you gotta be nicer to your moms she gave birth to you and shit. I'm just saying girl" Lula replied as she sped away.

"I am nice to her I just didn't pick up because was running" I said.

Whatever you say, you think your mom will have a cake? I'm mighty hungry" Lula said.

Lula cranked up the volume to her stereo I love this song! She practically screamed. While Lula was singing along to her music I drifted off in my own thoughts. My name is Stephanie Plum, I have blue eyes, curly brown hair that cooperates with me sometimes, an alright figure and work for my sleazy cousin Vinnie as a BEA bringing in FTAS for him and Lula works as a file clerk for him. Lula is a plus sized woman who can fit into size six clothing and was a former ho' but since then has left that life behind but not the wardrobe. I had my car firebombed again (not my fault) so hence the ride from Lula to my parent's house to pick up big blue and get some food. My grandma Muzar was waiting for us at the door, a mothering instinct that she has honed in. "How nice to see you again Lula! Steph your mother is in the kitchen, we have roasted chicken, veggies, potatoes and for dessert a chocolate cake. "Hey granny did you say roast chicken? Cuz I love me some chicken" Lula said hugging my grandma. I hugged my dad and proceed to the kitchen. "Stephanie! Good you're here please help set the table" my mom told me. "By the way Lula is with me and I'm betting she wants to stay "I told her. "Oh how nice company well set a place for her". Nodding my agreement I left, grandma was setting out the dishes." Hey granny what's up with my mom? She isn't ranting about my car or even mad? She's Happy?". "Maybe your mother finally cracked and is taking drugs or something that's why she happy? Lula whispered. We thought about that for a minute." Well if she was then wouldn't she be more on edge? Grandma has she been acting like this for a while?" I asked. "Well lately she has been happy and isn't whining as much, maybe Frank and her discovered the little blue pills, and probably gets it on when I leave? Aint that a pip?! She finally getting some" grandma said happily. My mom busted through the door at 5:55 with the chicken, while my dad was taking his seat. We all dug in; the chicken was amazing, I tried to keep Grandma from asking my mom about her and my dad's "activities" that's the last thing I wanted to know about. Lula helped cleaned the kitchen and she left saying that she had a date with guy and she needed time to get ready. Grandma came to me and gave me the keys to big blue. I packed leftovers and I was off back to my apartment.

I could hear the TV on in my apartment. I opened the door and found Morelli on my couch drinking beer. "I've got leftovers from my mom, she made roast chicken."

"I'm not really interested in chicken right now but I could go for a cupcake" Morelli said before he picked me up bridal style, kicking the door closed and carrying me off to bed.

Oh boy!

I woke up the next morning completely relaxed, and I could smell the coffee in the kitchen oh it was going to be a good Thursday I could just tell. Morelli was in the kitchen reading the paper and he had a breakfast burrito for me and coffee. "Morning Cupcake I wanted to wait until you were up."

What's up Joe?

Well I gotta go undercover and I know you probably won't like it, but it's for my j…"

When do you leave?

In two weeks, and I should only be undercover for a month or so.

Well I think I can last a month?

So you're okay with this?

Yea, maybe my mom's happiness rubbed off on me but I think I'll be okay.

Your mom happy How?

I shrugged my shoulders "She was happy yesterday, she had dinner on the table at 5:55, didn't even mention marriage, my car exploding, or anything about my job."

Wow that's strange? Is she on drugs?

I don't think so.

I still have some time left before I have to go to work, I have an appointment today. Is what Morelli said before he got up and started kissing me senseless. "So what time is this appointment?"

Don't worry cupcake we have enough time. The rest of the world be damned!

I walked through the bonds office trying to play it cool, but by the looks Connie and Lula were giving me I'm pretty sure I failed.

"You met up with supercop didn't you!" Lula squealed

NO! I blushed  
"Steph! You have a smile on your face, you're walking strange, and you're glowing! Connie said.

Come on spill about officer hottie! He is one fine piece of man! Lula shouted. Vinnie poked his head out of his office "hey! I don't pay you to shoot the shit! Get to work!" We all did a collective eye roll at him and flipped him the bird. I felt the familiar tingle at my neck and knew Ranger had just walked in. I turned around to face him and was greeted with a "Yo".

Hey Ranger.

He nodded and asked Connie for the files for Rangeman. Then he turned to walk out the door and with bye ladies he was gone.

What was that all about? Lula asked.

I don't know but it's not my problem I said turning back to Connie. They both looked at me shocked oh great I let it slip. What are you talking about Steph? Connie asked. "Yea girl spill" Lula said.

Well its nothing were just trying to keep our friendship a well friendship no big thing.

"Yes! Big thing how did this happen?" Lula prodded.

Well…

"Steph spill it" Connie demanded.

I sighed this was something that I didn't want to think about but denial land wasn't going to shield me forever I had to talk about this and I didn't know where to start. I stared at Connie and Lula both of their eyes were wide, eagerly waiting for me to tell my tale. I was praying that my phone would ring or Ranger would come back in, something but it didn't happen so much for a good Thursday. I guess it's time to put on my big girls panties and spill…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

So i have become an addict to reviews! I'm a review junkie so i decided to be nice and add another chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews it helps!

Not making any money its for fun :D

Flash Back: Three weeks ago.

I was at my apartment lounging around watching TV, when Ranger came in, I guess he was hoping that I would be asleep but at 1130, I couldn't sleep. "What's up Batman?"

"Babe."

I rolled my eyes and scooted over and padded the seat next to me. "Babe I need to tell you something".

This shocked me and it must have been apparent because Ranger chuckled, he grabbed me and pulled me on to his lap holding me. Something was defiantly wrong because Ranger never did this or even started the conversation. "Ranger what's wrong"? He sighed whoa! Batman sighed!

"Babe I'm just a man". Crap I said that out loud and Ranger laughed again. "Okay well what is it? Just spit it out" I told him.

"I have to go in the wind it's only for a few weeks, but understand Steph when I come back we can only be friends". I was tearing up at Rangers words, why? I didn't know. We didn't have a relationship to speak of.

"Why are you saying this?" I said into his chest.

"It's for your safety Steph".

"Ranger?"

"I have to go Steph, don't go crazy" and with those parting words he was gone. In the silence of my apartment "Don't get shot" I said before I started crying.

End Flashback.

By the end of my story Lula had a scrunched face while Connie was looking at me with wide eyes. I had to sigh I felt the same way I didn't know wither to make heads or tails about it. "Well you know I bet it's something top secret that's going on with him like if he told ya he had to kill ya" Lula said.

"Or lock me away and throw away the key" I said.

"Maybe it would be in his bedroom that would make it better" Connie said. Did the temperature just go up?

Recovering first I answered her "Yea but I would get bored, its' probably best to move on right?" The girls did an eye roll at me; maybe they were right how could I move on? "Well I better get going things to do people to see" I said walking out with my files. At least I could talk about it now without tearing up, but the tears I still couldn't understand, and with Morelli being gone, this was going to be lonely. Well it's time to bring back the FTAs least that gives me something to do.

I came back to my apartment I was covered in garbage, but at least I got three FTAS in. I wanted a shower and to snuggle up on the couch. I got into the shower and scrubbed until I was as red as a lobster. I heard someone in my kitchen and heavy breathing. I peeked out my bathroom door and saw bob lying on my couch. I smiled Morelli was here, I quickly ran out and got dress in shorts and a tank top. "Hey Morelli whats up?"

"Hi cupcake, I'm making dinner, spaghetti and meatballs".

"That sounds good, shouldn't you be preparing for your undercover thing?"

He smiled "Well cupcake we still need to discuss that" his smile fading.

"Well you can spit it out; it's the same old right?"

"Let's eat first cupcake the food is almost done".

Sitting down to our dinner Morelli actually asked me how my day was, no mention of my job, something was up and I didn't like where this was going. "Cupcake". Morelli broke through my thoughts.

"Sorry yes?"

" I can't really tell you anything about me being undercover, but since were trying to be adults here I have to tell you that it might be a little longer than a month and well I have to become friendly with some other women". My eyes narrowed "How friendly?"

"Well I just don't know" he looked down at his hands not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"So what you're saying is that you have to cheat on me" I was reaching rhino mode and seeing red.

"Cupcake it's for my…."

"JOE! Just shut up and get out!" I was crying hysterically now.

"Cupcake you told me I could tell you; that you would be okay with knowing more about my job" Morelli was looking at me sadly.

"You just openly told me you're going to cheat on me! OUT NOW!" I shouted.

Morelli was trying to touch me but I wouldn't let him, he finally let me have my space. "I should go".

"Please".

I could see the hurt in his eyes as he turned to leave. "I'll see you later cupcake".

As soon as the door closed I dropped to the floor crying my eyes out. Both guys in my life let me down in some way, but the bad part is I knew I was over reacting. I finally gathered enough strength and headed off to the bedroom to do some thinking maybe some more crying.

Morellis POV.

Well that could've gone better. I know what she said and part of me wanted to believe that she did trust me and would understand what I had to do. But it didn't go the way I thought it would. I could hear her crying and it broke my heart. The undercover job was going to start and I needed to get my head straight, I love Steph, but she can never really tell me back and she wanted to know more, but I don't think she really wanted to know. Manuso stepped off, I'm not sure why but he did and I was grateful for that. I don't know what to do anymore maybe a few months away will help clear my head…

Ranger POV.

I just watched the cop leave, he probably told Steph about his undercover assignment and by the looks of it she didn't take it so well. One of the many reasons why I could never tell Steph about my assignments, she would probably gauge my eyes out and shoot my dick off. I wanted to go up to her apartment so bad to hold her maybe get some kisses, but I said I would be her friend. She needs to understand that for now that's all she can be, she can no longer be known as my woman on the streets or even by my own men. They know now and all of them will probably be trying to make her theirs now. I couldn't hold her back anymore she deserves better, better than what I could give her. Her living on the seventh floor, twenty four hour body guard, tracker, GPS, always looking over her back, and not ever knowing if I'll be called away on a moment's notice and her not knowing if I'm dead or alive on a mission. I couldn't let her live like that. When I would drop by to tell her that I was going into the wind, after I left I would hear her cry, and it pained me to know I brought those tears. My babe how I wish she could understand, but after how she treated Morelli I don't think she's ready yet. I headed back to Rangeman to get some sleep maybe tomorrow will be better.

Neko POV:

I needed to talk to ranger, but probably in the morning, when I work up the courage to ask him. I just got off the phone with my sister; she's coming to Trenton and needs a place to crash for a week or so. I want her to stay with me, that way she will be safe, while she looks for her latest skip. Her and my older brother are bounty hunters that work with three other people. They go after high bonds skips, but this latest one is a master of disguise, he has avoided them for a few months now and they are running out of time, he was able to lose them in Texas. They have leads of where he could be San Francisco, Miami or Trenton. So they are splitting up and my sister will come to Trenton alone since I'm here. Steph reminds me of her sometimes, but my god one thing my sister can do is read someone like a book. It surprised all of us when she wanted to become a bounty hunter, but we couldn't convince her otherwise, she's stubborn like that. But I'm happy she's coming I haven't seen her for a while and I want to catch up, I've been feeling homesick lately and if I know my sister she visited our family in New Mexico and she'll be happy to make me some home cooked food. I love Ella's cooking, but home is where the heart is and my heart aches for home. Well I better get some shut eye and hopefully tomorrow Ranger will say yes to her staying here.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

So thanks for the reviews and bare with me im trying to get the show on the rode and its taking awhile. I hope you like this chapter and i promise there will be more steph and lester its just taking me awhile but i promise i will get there maybe in the next chapter? thanks!

Again i do not own the characters im just borrowing! well except for T.J. and Neko.

Neko POV

My alarm clock went off at five the next day. I did my morning routine, Binkie wanted to spar with me but I turned him down, my head wasn't in it today. I was worrying about how I was going to ask Ranger to let a complete stranger in his building. He could fire me, I've only been working here for about six months, but this was for my sister, and I was the one who insisted that she stay with me. This place is built like fort Knox, and she would love everything here. Maybe I'm being over protective, but this guy that she is after is one of the worst kinds of guys, wanted in four different states. My lil sis might find him here in Trenton with her luck, and end up getting hurt. I've got an hour before I need to report for my post, it's now or never.

I walked onto five and headed for Ranger's office. I knocked, "Enter" was barked out at me. Great he's in a bad mood. I stand at attention in front of Ranger. "Take a seat" he says without looking up at me. "Sir" I say as I sit.

He puts down the papers and leans back in his chair "Speak".

"I've come to ask permission to have my sister stay here; she's coming to Trenton looking for a skip".

Ranger raises his eyebrow at me "Last time I checked Neko you were an only child".

Shit! "Well I am sir, but my sister is actually my cousin sister, we grew up together in the same home, we recognize each other as brother and sister".

"So she's after a skip? What's the name?"

"His last known alias is Tom White, before that Angelo Nesba, James Doyle, and Javier Martinez. She works with a group, they were using facial recognition and three hits came up. San Francisco, Miami, and Trenton. They split up; since Trenton had the lowest possibility she's coming alone just to double check then hoping a plane to Miami. She'd be here a week tops."

"I want a full back ground check run on her, give it to Rodriguez, and then I will assemble the core team and see what they think. When will she be arriving?"

"She's waiting on my phone call."

"Dismissed" was all Ranger said. Stepping out of his office was a major relief, but the decision would be up to the core team. I knew she could pass the check, but I still felt nervous. I dropped off her information and went to start my shift.

Ranger POV

Neko came in my office this morning to ask if his sister could stay at the building. Normally I would say no, but I could sense in him the protectiveness he felt over her. After he left I researched the names he had given me. Neko was right to worry about this guy, he was bad news, but the information hinted more that he would be in San Francisco, but it doesn't hurt to check everything. By ten I get an email from Rodriguez with the complete back ground check of Neko's little sister. I flip through and can't help wondering why she's a bounty hunter, questions I'll have to ask Neko. I sent the email to the members of the core team and update them, I ask them to join me in conference room three at 1030.

I'm the last to join the core team and take my seat. We discuss Neko's sister and reach a decision that she has to follow all Rangeman rules. We call Neko in and tell him, he actually seems relieved, but we ask that he call her and put her on speaker.

Neko POV

"Hey Neko whats up?"

"Well I talked to my boss and he Okayed you staying with me in the building".

"Am I on speaker or something because I can hear the echo"

Can't get anything past her "yea but…" I was cut off by Ranger "We came to an understanding that you are to follow all Rangeman rules and you will be debriefed on them when you arrive here."

"I'm guessing that's your boss, is there a dress code too?"

I looked around the room they were all grinning, if only she knew "Well for you there's none. When does your flight arrive?"

"Well that's good to know, my flight leaves in an hour I'm already in Albuquerque saying goodbye to auntie and I should be there in seven ish hours".

"I'll see you then sis."

"Later bro."

I was getting ready to leave when Lester spoke up "so what do we call your sister?"

"She goes by her initials T.J."

"When you pick her up tonight I would like a member of the core team to be with you so they can debrief her on the rules." Ranger looked around the room and choose Bobby to go along with me.

"Neko I have questions for you."

Crap! "I'm all ears."

"Why is your sister a bounty hunter?"

Shit the question I couldn't answer, I know everybody else wants to hear this. "To tell you the truth I really don't know, she walked up to my oldest brother Eric and said she wanted to be a Bounty Hunter and if he refused her then she would go out on her own. Eric thought she was bluffing but there she was catching bad guys. No one knows of her reason, she says she wanted adventure."

Ranger looked at everyone in the room "Dismissed".

Lester POV

I'm really curious about Neko's sister, from her picture on her ID she looks cute, but my heart still belongs to beautiful. Beautiful has had my heart since the day she set those beautiful blues on me. My idiot cousin backed off on her but she still has protection through the core team. We all love her like a little sister. Since I met her I tried to not be the playboy, but it did hurt every time I saw her on the monitors head up to seven. I tried to stay away from her but she was so alluring that I found myself trying to spend more time with her. I wanted to spend every waking moment with her, I wanted to give her everything but I never knew if she would see me as more. I could only hope. I looked around the office wishing she was here. God must have heard me because when the elevator doors opened there she was. Her blue eyes lit up as she saw me and my heart skipped a beat. "Hey beautiful what do we owe the pleasure of you showing up here today".

"Hey Les, well I need to talk to Ranger or Tank it's kind of dead at the Bonds office and well…" she trailed off but I knew what she needed- a job. It was my lucky day because Beautiful was back and that's all that mattered.

"Well right this way beautiful" I said while waggling my eyebrows. It made her laugh, and with that laugh my day was so much better.

Steph POV.

I stopped by the bonds office this morning and there was nothing that Connie had for me. She said Rangeman had a majority of the files and there was one that Vinnie was holding; if no one showed up to claim it then it was mine. So that meant that Rangeman was going to be my new place of employment. I did some thinking last night and swore off men. I'm thinking that dating a woman would be so much easier. I really didn't want to see ranger but I did need a job and we were friends now, maybe he could help a friend out. I saw Lester and knew he was the one who could always cheer me up. He walked me to tanks office, and then he headed to his own to start his day.

"Hey tank!" I said with a cheerful smile"

"Little girl, what's up?"

"Well I'll get straight to the point I need my old job".

He raised an eyebrow at me "Vinnie must be out of skips."

"Yea basically so what do you say big guy?"

"It's okay with me, I guess you're starting on Monday enjoy the weekend off."

"Thanks Tank!"

"Don't forget to fill out the employment forms!"

"I will, I'll say hi to everybody while I'm at it."

I scurried out of Tanks office and went around saying hi to everybody. It was noon and I dropped by the break room to grab something to eat. Neko was there with Hal and Cal. I waved at them and grabbed something from the fridge and joined them at the table.

"What's new with you Steph?" Hal asked.

"I'm working here again until it picks back up at the bonds office."

"At least we get to see you around more often without the cops nearby or because your car exploded." Neko said.

Neko was one of my favorite Merry men he always had snacks when I went on surveillance with him and actually talked to me. "Laugh it up Neko just wait I'll get you back."

"Steph you might get your chance quicker than you think his little sister is coming to town" Hal said grinning.

"Maybe we can all go out and get a drink together maybe we can get some stories out of her about Neko" Cal said.

Neko looked like he wanted to punch the two of them, which only made them laugh. "So your sister huh? Older or younger?"

"Younger" Neko said as he continued to glare at Hal and Cal.

"I'm in. Where we taking her boys?" I said grinning.

"God I should've never said anything" Neko was shaking his head.

"We'll probably have to add a few more guys in on this" Hal said. That was all it took Neko punched Hal and said "mats!"

Cal and I were both grinning. Neko was really protective and this was going to be interesting when she came, but I can see Neko having to punch a few more guys.

I called it a day at two o'clock and headed home. There was a note on my door:

You're so beautiful, he doesn't deserve you. I do and I will come for you.

I took the note inside threw it on the coffee table and grabbed my gun. I searched my entire apartment but found nothing. I finally locked up and fed Rex a crunchy and a grape. I ate a peanut butter and olive sandwich with potato chips. The rest of the night I flipped through channels until I fell asleep.

Rangers POV

It was about six thirty and Neko walked through my office door. "Sir Bobby can't accompany me, he was called to the hospital, and Lester was stabbed while trying to grab a high bond skip. Lester is okay but he is going to need a few stitches and isn't the happiest person right now. Tank is there as well."

"Let's get going then". I got up walked with neko to the garage. We took an SUV to the airport and waited there. Neko had gotten a text message and got out of the SUV and headed for the entrance of the airport. I followed him assessing all the possible exits and dangers. I saw Neko grin. Then out of nowhere someone shouted "Neko!" and nearly tackled him. In his arms there she stood. She was 5'5 and had a body to die for. She had the biggest smile I have ever seen and it was directed toward Neko. "T.J. this is my boss Ranger".

She turned toward me, I was expecting that smile to fade, that smile never faded. She held out her hand "Ranger as in like army ranger?"

I extended my hand "Yes, it's nice to meet you". I tried to hide my shock.

"Well let's go! I flipping can't wait to get out of here plus I'm starved! The airline only gave out a few bags of peanuts".

I had to grin I let Neko lead her out to the SUV. I didn't want him to catch me checking out his sister. She had an ass I wanted to sink my teeth into, and boobs I wanted to suck. She looked so innocent, nothing like Neko, and I found it hard to keep my eyes off of her.

"I need to go over the rules about Rangeman." I said to her.

We finally made it to Rangeman and I could hear T.J.'s stomach growling. We stopped and grabbed a salad for her and it amazed me that she didn't fight us about it. She wanted to wait and eat at Neko's apartment. She listened intently about the rules and kept up conversation with Neko. "Tomorrow morning show up at the gym, were going to test you." She nodded and I left them on the fourth floor. I couldn't wait to see how tomorrow would turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

Not making any money off of this all characters belong to JE im borrowing, except Neko and TJ

Neko POV

I spent most of last night catching up with my sister. The stuff she told me about the family, her latest skips had me laughing and also praying she got out of the bounty hunting business. WE went to sleep late. I offered her the bed but she wouldn't hear it, she slept on the couch. I was groaning, it was my day off but I had to show up at the gym and drag T.J. with me, Ranger wanted to test her, and I wasn't sure if she would pass that. But if I knew T.J. she wouldn't give up. I groaned again and got out of bed I yelled at T.J., she told me to "go fuck myself". Not the nicest person in the morning. I got dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt. I stepped out of the bathroom and found TJ still asleep on the couch. I hadn't done this in years, but I knew it would wake her. I went to the opposite side of the couch lifted up the bottom; she rolled off the couch and on the floor. She called me an "asshole" then said "fine I'm up jeez!" "So why are we up so early?"

"WE gotta be in the gym at 0530, so you can be tested and right now its 0515".

"Shit…" she said as she got up grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. At 0525 she was ready and we were headed down to the gym.

We walked into the gym and everybody stopped what they were doing. Assholes Hal and Cal were grinning like idiots; Hal was still sporting a black eye from yesterday. Ranger was already there along with the core team, Lester was grinning, and everybody else looked a little pissed. TJ was admiring the gym "this is one kick ass gym" she said looking around in awe. When she realized everyone was looking at her, she smiled, and waved.

Ranger POV

The moment she walked into the gym all eyes were on her. She didn't notice them, she was checking out the gym and her comment made me smile. "Listen up everyone! This is Neko's sister TJ she will be staying here for a bit and I would like you to keep it professional" I told everyone. They were grinning at her and Neko didn't look too happy. She was in baggy black running pants, dark grey t-shirt that hugged her body and converse that were drawn on. They walked toward us "so what am I being tested on?" she asked. I smiled "we need to test your cardio, strength, and combat skills."

"So if I pass all of it then what?"

"Then we'll feel better about having you here, and it puts us at ease about you on the streets" I said.

She smiled "alright so what's first?"

"Cardio and endurance and you'll be with Lester here. For strength you'll be with Bobby and combat skills you'll fight Hal." I introduced her to everyone and she followed Lester to the treadmills. Lester already had her laughing, while I was trying my best to focus on my own work out.

She ran three miles, barley breaking a sweat, then she was able to lift about 135 pounds and last was combat skills, I couldn't help but grin. She walked up to the mats and stretched before she walked in the ring. Hal was nervous about having to spar with her. "Hey don't worry about hitting me, I can take it, but if it makes you uncomfortable we can do open hand" she said to Hal. Hal grinned "are you sure? I want you to know I don't normally hit girls".

She laughed "its okay I usually do".

Hal looked shocked, while the rest of us smiled "Did you just call me a girl?"

"What are you going to do about it?' she smiled again, she was baiting him. They circled each other, I couldn't figure out what she was doing. Finally she stopped and the innocent look she had was gone. It was like she flipped a switch on the inside and she went after Hal. He deflected most of her punches, but I could tell she wasn't putting much behind the punch. Finally Hal went after her and she used his weight against him and put him on the ground. She let him up and they began to circle each other again. Then she went for his legs and his sides. She was short enough, and fast enough to get away from Hal. She put him down again.

I yelled "enough". My voice echoed; everyone was watching the fight. She smiled "anyone else"? I stepped up; I just wanted to put my hands on her. She looked surprised "Same rules?"

"Sure let's see how good you are."

She did the same thing; she circled me, looking for a weak spot. Finally she came at me, I dodged all her blows. We danced around each other blocking and dodging hits. Finally I had enough and wondered if I could distract her. We timed, she was sweating and trying to control her breathing. She was looking directly at me as I took off my shirt and wiped the sweat off of me. Her eyes gave her away; they were showing mischief and lust "playing dirty huh"?

I didn't respond but threw down my blank face. She only smiled more and began to slowly take of her shirt. It was hard to keep my blank face in place. I saw the black sports bra she had on; I looked her up and down admiring her. I wasn't focusing and she came at me and I fell hard on the mats. She extended her hand to me and I pulled her down with me and put her into a submission hold. She must have a bad ankle because she tapped instantly. I helped her up, "it's been awhile since anyone made me tap" she said.

Oh I want to do more to you than make you tap. "You're pretty good it wasn't in your file that you had any experience in fighting".

She laughed "Don't judge a book by its cover. Are we done here"?

"Yes you may leave, but we still need to test you on weapons".

"Can it wait? I really need to get to the bonds office before it closes and pick up the paper work". I nodded my approval. She grabbed Neko and left. It was seven and I need to get back up to my apartment and take a long shower, I was severely turned on. "What do you think?" I asked the core team.

Tank spoke up "she defiantly passes"

Lester told us " A couple of the guys heard that Neko's little sister was coming and are planning to take her out and they want stories about Neko maybe hook up with her, this could be interesting."

I couldn't stop the growl. I received questioning looks, but shrugged them off and headed up stairs.

Lester POV

I guess my cousin picked a new girl to mess with; she put up one hell of a fight. I was impressed by her and couldn't wait for tonight. Maybe beautiful would want to go. I headed up to my apartment and took a shower. I called beautiful. "Hey beautiful, how are you doing, wearing anything sexy?"

"Lester Stanos behave yourself!"

"Sorry beautiful I just wanted something to think about while I work my shift."

"Keep dreaming what's up?"

"Only if your there."

"Lester!"

"okay I just wanted to invite you to a little get together were having for Neko's sister TJ, it's a few guys and I bet she would love some girl company. So are you in?"

"Defiantly can you pick me up?"

"I can do more than that beautiful".

"Lester I swear your a dirty boy".

"Only for you beautiful but I can guarantee you that I'm not a boy I'll be by at six." I hung up and went to start my boring shift. At least seeing beautiful tonight would make my day.

Steph POV

I swear Lester just loves to ruin my panties. Not that he's knows, but that phone call had me turned on, and I was about to burn out a shower massager. It has been only a few days since I had sex but Lester he was a charmer but I needed to be careful he was the Rangeman playboy. Besides I swore off men. I was going to drop by the bonds office and see if there was any new skips.

I dropped by the tasty pastry and picked up a dozen donuts. I sat down beside Lula and enjoyed my Boston crème. We were talking when a girl walked in. She was wearing skinny jeans with the pants tucked into black almost knee high biker boots, black swoop neck t-shirt and a necklace, with light make up. Behind her was Neko and I was guessing this was his sister. She looked stunning, her cleavage was bigger than mine I'm guessing C cup, she had the lightest brown eyes I had ever seen and her skin had a light brown tint I was thinking latte. She smiled and waved at all of us. Neko introduced her "this is my sister TJ; she's in town for a few days".

Connie recognized her name "As in the person I'm holding this file for?"

"Yes, I called a few days ago I was told I might have to meet with Vinnie? Is he the bounty hunter here?"

"No he's not in but I can give you the file. Over there is Stephanie plum she the bounty hunter here."

"I've heard about you! 93% capture rate, that's awesome, maybe you could help me with this file, I'm just checking if it's the right guy if it's not he's all yours."

I smiled at her thank god she didn't mention my disasters. We talked for a bit then they needed to head out to check on the skip. We talked about her and the night the guys had planned. I wonder if she knew, but since I had nothing I went back to my apartment. I found another note and a teddy bear:

I hope that you sleep with this tonight my sweet. Keep me in your thoughts as you are in mine.

I took the bear inside; it was white with a heart on it. Great another stalker. I checked my apartment for bad guys, but found none. I settled in and waited until it was time to get ready.

Lester showed up right at six, I wasn't ready, and I had no idea what to wear. "Lester I'm so sorry but I'm not sure how to dress! I've been running around here like a maniac and all the clothes I have are on my bed now". I finally stopped to look at Lester he was wearing dark blue jeans, boots, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He smiled at me and I think I drooled a little. He laughed at me, while I stomped back into my room to get dressed. "Beautiful were going to a bar, you just need to dress casual". I stepped back out in jeans and a red swoop neck shirt. "You look beautiful steph" Lester said smiling at me.

"You don't look too bad yourself Les". Lester smile became even bigger. Were so close together that all I had to do was tip toe and I could kiss him. He smelled so good. Lester must have had to same thought but he pulled back and put some distance between us. I couldn't figure out why he pulled back, he had a look of hurt and sadness, then his blank face came down "Beautiful let's get going the guys are probably there getting TJ hammered by now".

TJ POV

Being in Trenton was okay, but I wanted to get away from here and all the hot guys I swear I was in trouble. I have to admit that Rangeman was awesome though. But the test thing, jeez I couldn't back down, I didn't want them thinking I was weak. I knew I surprised everyone including my brother, he's so protective that sometimes he doesn't see me as strong he's sees me as weak and vulnerable and I hate it. But I choose to ignore it; after all he is my brother. After the gym we got dressed and headed to the bonds office, that's where I met Stephanie Plum and to be honest she wasn't what I was expecting. I thought she was hot, but she had no gun, no muscles, and I was wondering how the hell she had a 93% capture rate when just by looking at her you know she has no training, but I noticed the scars, they were faint but they were there. Maybe I could help her, she looked like she needed it, something to discuss later. The rest of the day we did some surveillance, but turned up nothing so headed back to Rangeman. There I was introduced to everyone, and then I was told to head to the range. I had way too much fun there killing targets. It was bout four o'clock when Cal walked up to me and invited me to get a drink with him and some of the guys. I agreed and he said we were heading to a local bar. This could be interesting; I was told that Steph would be there.

By six I was basically being kidnapped from Neko's apartment by a bunch of tough looking guys. I had to admit the guys around here were seriously built and hot. Too bad I couldn't do more than look; I couldn't risk their lives that way. I better forget those thoughts; if I get too wasted tonight secrets might come spilling out of me.


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own any characters except Neko and TJ the rest belong to JE.

Steph POV

I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar place and a warm body next to me. Oh god what happen last night! I went to open my eyes but the pain was too great. I slowly ran my hands over my body, I was naked but still had my panties on, was that a good thing? I rolled over and snuggled into the warm body. Strange this person's body was small and wait are those! No it can't be! My eyes shot open and I saw TJ lying next to me and I quickly stumbled out of bed. She opened her eyes at the sudden movement, shot straight up on the bed "what the hell is going on?" she asked groggily rubbing her eyes.

"I…I…I... wwwoke up nexxxt to you."

"Oh yea last night you were pretty trashed, you said that you swore off men and we were going to drop you off at your apartment and you threw a fit, so we took you back to Rangeman. Then you said something about not wanting to sleep alone, you stripped off your clothes and took Nekos bed. Neko and I were talking and you came back into the living room grabbed me and asked me to sleep with you."

"No I didn't say that" I said rubbing my head trying to remember. "How much did I have to drink?"

"Oh that's the funny part you started out with beer, I think you had two then it went on to a few shots and you were gone. I mean you were basically stripping, and Lester was hitting on you giving you ones, but you said you swore off men. Then you said you wanted to try being with a girl and it went south from there. You have a very low tolerance for alcohol. Tequila makes her clothes fall off was being chanted in the bar, it's a good thing we had you cut off".

"Yea shit! Wait how do you remember anything?"

"Oh I didn't drink as much, I don't like to get too wasted, and I at least try to keep control."

"Oh great! I need the cure."

"What's the cure?"

"A coke and fires from McDonalds."

"That sounds good; I could totally go for that."

"Yea but they don't allow contraband at Rangeman" I said rolling my eyes. Crap even that hurts.

"Does Rangeman control your apartment?" TJ said smiling mischievously.

"No they don't."

"Get dressed ill wake up Neko so he can drive us."

I got up and answered natures call. But when I looked in the mirror, I almost screamed. I looked like hell warmed over, I needed a shower. I came back out and TJ was smiling. "What?" I asked her annoyed.

"Your clothes are in the room, my makeup bag is in the bathroom, it's the black and blue bag, you can take a shower first, my stuff is in there and you can use it" she was still grinning. "Oh thanks!" I said running back into the bathroom with my clothes.

When I came back out Neko was up and on the phone with someone, it looked like he already showered and was ready for the day. TJ ran into the bathroom and was getting ready. "SO how are you ready before the two of us?"

"I used Lester's shower, he's hung over too, and isn't too happy right now" Neko said smiling.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"He was hoping to wake up next to you".

"He didn't go home with a girl last night?"

"What? Bomber Lester hasn't gone home with a girl in a while. That whole playboy thing is a front. He rarely goes out with the guys to pick up chicks."

This was news to me and something to think about. TJ came out of the bathroom, had her wet hair tied into a pony tail, her bangs left to the side un-styled. I could never step out like that. "So I was thinking why don't I just cook for you guys? But the food I want to make is not allowed here"

"As long as I can still have my cure I'm good, but I don't have pots or pans or even food."

"That's fine we can get some."

We left Rangeman and went to McDonalds. After we went over to Wal-Mart, got everything we needed and headed to my apartment. Neko was bringing up the rear with groceries, while TJ was following me up to my apartment. When we got there we found another note:

You weren't home last night my sweet. I hope you had a good time. Well not too much fun I hope.

I smiled but was severely freaked out. I looked over to TJ who was looking the other way, I went to explain, but she stopped me "I didn't see anything" she said.

TJ POV

Steph puts up a brave front, so I acted like I didn't see anything. I made a big breakfast; pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns and my grandma's famous Lazy jack biscuits. Steph was more than happy, she was moaning at every bite she took, and it became worse when she tried the biscuits. "Is it an orgasm in your mouth?" I asked her, she blushed and nodded her head. Neko had the biggest smile on his face, I'm pretty sure was home sick. "So this skip? what have you found out about him?" steph asked me.

"Well we did surveillance and turned up nothing, I'm pretty sure this is going to take a while."

"Can I look at the file?"

"Sure." I gave Steph the file and she flipped through it. "Maybe we could go to my mom's for dinner and I can ask my grandma if she has heard anything about this guy." I saw Neko cringe and had to ask him when Steph went to check her mail. "What was that?"

"I've heard stories about Steph's family dinners and it's something to fear."

"Well we shall see or do you need and excuse?"

"Excuse please".

Frank POV

It was 545 pm and Steph was pulling into the driveway, I could hear big blues engine and Edna was already heading to the door, while Helen was basically humming in the kitchen. I have no idea what has gotten into her. I heard from the door Edna talking to Steph and Steph introducing someone by the name of TJ. Great Helen is going to try to Have Steph marry this TJ by the end of dinner. When I turned to Steph I saw her. I never thought I would see her again, but there she was. That's not her frank! Think man! Katherine would have to be in her forties by now. But why does this girl look like her, unless, it can't be.

We were getting ready to sit down, Helen was coming through the door with the pot roast and when she laid her eyes on TJ she almost dropped dinner. She put down the pot roast and went back into the kitchen, I'm guessing to get some of her medicine. We sat down to dinner and I saw Helen glaring at TJ. I tried to speak but Helen was questioning TJ. I learned that TJ didn't know who her father was, was raised by her grandmother, not a fan of her own mother, and had two brothers, which basically had Helen chugging from her medicine. I wanted to know more about TJ.

Flashback 25 years ago

I was sitting in my car trying to figure out how to tell this woman that I had a wife and two daughters already, but that I wanted to give it all up for her. My wife had been cheating on me, and when we had gotten married she was already pregnant with our daughter Valerie. I thought that Valerie was mine, but that was not the case, and I was tricked into the marriage. I wasn't sure if Stephanie was mine, but a blood test took care of that. I would've fought for Steph and I wanted a life with my beloved Katherine. I walked into the apartment she had, but when I found her she was in tears. She turned, saw me and immediately became angry. I had no idea how she found out, but she kicked me out of her life that day and I took my sorry butt back to Helen.

End of Flashback.

I said good bye to Steph and had to help Helen to bed. Edna was giving us questioning looks but was more interested in getting shots of Helen hammered.

Helen POV

I can't believe that little tramp had the child! She was supposed to have an abortion. I found out about Franks little hussy and put an end to their relationship. I found out where he was staying and confronted her, she told me she was pregnant with Frank's child and that he didn't know. I told her I was his wife and he already had two children and that's all it took. The water works started, I didn't need to do anything else she said she was done with Frank, she was going to get an abortion, and she was leaving town. I felt better and Frank came home, and never did he go astray again. But now there she was TJ a spitting image of her mother, with some of Franks features, and there was Stephanie hanging around with her. Why me! Why does my daughter have to associate with these types of people! I drill her to make sure that Frank has had no contact with her. As far she knows she has no idea who Frank is, so I count my blessings for now.

Steph POV

I had no idea what was up with my parents, but I had to get TJ out of there quickly. "I'm sorry about that; they are not usually like that."

"It's cool, I think they were just curious, I don't mind."

"So you really know nothing about your dad?"

"Yea it's a conversation I don't really like to have, but if I know you better than I'll share more details. So did your grandma recognize the guy in the photo?"

What the heck did that mean? But it must be hard. "No she didn't but she'll keep her eye out."

"So what's with the note if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just another Stalker, but I'm not sure who it is, and to tell you the truth, this stalker thing is getting old."

"I'm guessing it happens a lot?"

"Yea more than you think."

"You know if it makes you feel better I can crash at our apartment. I can take the couch, cook for you and you can help me this guy."

"Well I'm not sure how Neko feel about that?"

"He'll be okay I'm his little sister he can't refuse."

"Why is he so over protective?"

"Well if I'm going to be staying with you, I can tell you some things."

That was it my curiosity was hooked and she was willing to cook for me, and I wouldn't be so lonely or have to worry about stalkers! Yay! "Sure."

"To Rangeman then. And to answer your question he's over protective because well ugh fuck it. Neko, Eric, Boss and me we all grew up together, we called ourselves the unwanted. Basically our parents dumped us off at our grandma's house and she took care of us. Neko and Eric basically hung around with each other and it was Boss and I, Boss his name was actually Ross, but he was like our ring leader. Anyways when I was sixteen, Boss was like twenty two and he passed away. I wasn't the best person to be around after he passed away, I basically stuck to myself and it was gloomy. So since then both my brothers have been scary protective."

"Seriously? I never would have asked if I knew."

"It's cool."

We settled into a silence the rest of the way, I was afraid to ask her about anything else about her past. I was wondering how she could still put on a smile, but my thoughts were pushed aside when we reached Rangeman. TJ went to talk to Neko while I talked to Cal. She came back with her stuff and a very angry looking Neko, an amused Lester, and a happy Tank. We talked about TJ staying with me and how she had to carry and so and so forth. Jeez these guys were being over protective. Finally we were headed back to my apartment. It was about nine o'clock when we finally got back to my apartment. There was no note this time. I knew I had to go to bed early so I could wake up on time. I said good night to TJ and went to sleep.

TJ POV

Neko was severely pissed when I told him that I was going to be staying with Steph. I told him that it would be okay, and he had to call Tank to issue me a gun. He gave me a glock and kept reminding us to call if anything happened. Finally we made it back to Stephs apartment. She went to bed early while I stayed up for a while securing her apartment. Steph is a really heavy sleeper, I was able to put in a few locks on her windows and make sure the door was locked. I finally settled on her couch, turned the sleeper on the TV. It took a while to get comfortable. I'm going to buy steph a new couch, this thing is bullshit. By one in the morning I heard the hamster wheel really turning. I checked my phone it read 0115, and then I heard the locks tumble. I immediately got off the couch and hid behind the door. This guy was a master; he picked the locks with ease and undid the chain. I took the safety off the gun as he entered the apartment. I let the guy take a few steps before I said anything "if you want to live past tonight, stop moving now."

He turned around while I flipped on the lights. It was Ranger. "What the fuck are you doing sneaking into Stephs apartment at one in the morning!"

"I uh I well I was just going to" then his blank face came down "what are you doing here?"

"Well you jerk; I asked steph if I could stay with her, so I'm sleeping on her couch now what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on Steph."

"How sweet, well rest assured I'm staying with her so you have nothing to worry about."

He grinned "I can see that. "

I smiled "you know if you have a thing for her I can always put my ear phone in and listen to music."

His blank face again "that's not necessary. Well since she's okay I'll head back to my place."

"Okay later Ranger Danger."

I knew it Ranger has a thing for Steph. I wonder if she knows. The way her and Lester were that at the bar, I could've sworn those two were made for each other. He was the right amount of goofy and she was the right amount of serious. It was like they were made for each other. Maybe I'll ask Steph tomorrow. My thoughts lingered to my mom. I still can't believe she would do such a thing to her only child, but knowing my mom like I do it's not out of character. Well I almost had enough money a few more contracts and high bond skips and I could buy my freedom. I just had to leave before he caught onto my trail…


	6. Chapter 6

This whole Chapter is Steph POV and some growing up for her. Im back in school so posts will prob take a while and spring break was not long enough. :( Sad so i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Just burrowing the characters they belong to JE well except Neko and TJ they are my creation.

Steph POV

I woke up the next morning to smell of heavenly coffee. TJ was already up and I had no idea what she was doing. It was six o'clock, why am I up at this ungodly hour! I got up and headed straight to the bathroom. After answering natures call I went into the kitchen. TJ was in running pants, black t-shirt and converse. "Are you going running?"

"Hmmm? Oh yea I wanted to get this done and I was hoping we could go by the bonds office today before you go into work."

"Okay well I'll wait for you to get back. Those biscuits you made yesterday were delicious."

"I would be careful about eating too much of them. There is a reason why the word Lazy is in the name, but if you work out you have nothing to worry about."

"Well last time I had to work out Ranger made me run five miles. Then stretches and he was telling me I had to go on a diet, and basically just turned me off about it, so I try to avoid it."

"What! He's a healthy food nut; the guy has his info twisted. If you're a new runner you don't immediately do five miles that's suicide. Wow I can see why you don't like to work out, but I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but sometimes it makes you feel better, like clearing your head, stress is gone, and diet it comes with running, but it's all up to you."

"I'm still not doing it."

"Suit yourself I'll be back in like thirty mins."

After TJ left I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table for a few minutes. Did she really mean the clearing your head part? Less Stress? Maybe I'll ask her. I do need help with my love life, but then again would she judge me? She seemed so down to earth. I thought about TJ, I have never met anybody like her, and oddly enough I like her, it was like I could tell her anything and be free of judgment, but it also felt like she was hiding something. Maybe I could talk to Neko but then again all the time I worked with him he never mentioned a sister or even talked about home. His sister on the other hand is an open book. I had to think Neko wouldn't just be over protective because of her losing a brother, there had to be something more. I needed a shower but decided to wait until TJ came what kind of a name was TJ by the way? At six thirty TJ was back from her run and Stretching. I went to take my shower, while she cooked. I styled and put on my Rangeman uniform. When I came out there was an omelet waiting for me and Bacon. "Where did you learn how to cook?" I said with my mouth full.

"My grandma. Seriously what do you think about going to the bonds office?"

"Sure we can but why?"

"I think you could use a new couch."

"Oh". I ate breakfast while TJ showered. Man this omelet was so good. I'm a little jealous she can cook this good but wow as long as she's staying here I might not have to mooch of my parents.

We arrived at the Bonds office at eight thirty. Connie was the only one inside; I guess it was just the three of us sharing the doughnuts. TJ walked up to Connie and asked for the skips that were valued at least 40,000, while I sat down the doughnuts on Connie's desk. Connie gave her a strange look "Sorry Hun those files are for Rangeman, Steph only goes after the ones that have low bonds."

"You gotta be kidding me. Come on please please, I can't take another night of sleeping on that old lumpy couch. No offense Steph. I have the training; I'll look out for Steph and promise I will not mess it up."

I didn't take offense to her saying anything about my couch, but what did she mean by look out for me? I can look out for myself, I've went after higher bonds, humph! We'll see if she stays another night in my apartment. I shot her my best glare and all she did was turn around start laughing and turn back to Connie. Now she was pissing me off. I'll show her!

"Well Steph if it's okay with you, I'll give you guys the file but I'm only giving you one day, Good Luck!"

TJ smiled "no worries".

I smiled at Connie and left. I got into the car 'Where are we headed?"

"Stark Street, to an apartment complex?" TJ answered me, I was going to catch this guy without her and rub it in her face.

We arrived in front of an apartment complex that was boarded up. How did this guy get bonded out? "His girlfriend put up his SUV, and Steph I hope your carrying, if not just wait in the car I'll be back in a few."

I was so offended! Just who the hell does she think she is?! Catwoman!? I smiled at her and said I'd wait. The hell I was! As soon as she was inside the apartment complex, I got out of my car and followed her in with my pepper spray and cuffs. I found her walking up the stairs gun in hand. I crept up the stairs and found her on the third floor looking for the right door. She turned and saw me. She frowned "I said wait in the car!" she whispered.

"I'm catching this guy and I'm not using a gun!"

"No! Steph you don't un…."

"Open up bond Enforcement!" I said pounding on the door.

I heard a click and TJ pushed me to the side and I landed hard against the wall. Gun shots were fired and there were four bullet holes in the door. I was slowly reaching rhino mode. How dare this guy shoot at me! Then the door came flying open and the guy that stepped out immediately turned toward me with gun in hand "What the Fuck do you want?!"

"Bond enforcement, you missed your court date and you need too…"

"You need to get the fuck out before I give you more holes to breathe out of."

Now I was really pissed. I turned to go, but quickly turned around and sprayed the guy with my pepper spray while TJ watched in awe, but not so lucky the guy pushed me and I was slammed into the wall. TJ ran after the guy, while I tried to regain my bearings. I heard cursing, and someone hit the floor pretty hard. I stumbled to the second floor when I saw TJ running up the stairs to me. "Holy shits are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. What happen?"

"I have the guy cuffed and knocked out down stairs."

"Glad I helped?"

"Honestly not really. You got hurt! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I was going to catch that guy."

"Well you're not going to like this but I'm pretty sure Rangeman is here."

I groaned, TJ helped me down the last flight of stairs and she was right there, stood Lester and Bobby. Both were smiling until they saw me. They gave TJ a glare and took our skip out to the waiting SUV. TJ walked me over to the SUV, where Bobby preceded to make sure that I was okay. I looked over to TJ and she was having a quiet conversation with Lester. By the looks of it she was getting her ass chewed. I kinda felt bad, but it wasn't my fault. I got the okay from bobby and Lester walked up. "Hey beautiful how are you doing?"

"I'm good, what were you talking to TJ about?"

"It's nothing beautiful; please let me touch you so I know you're truly okay."

"You're such a charmer Les."

"Only for you beautiful."

Lester hugged me and promised that he would come over after his shift with food. We followed the guys to the cop shop and picked up the body receipt. Most of the cops were asking if I had blown big blue up yet. I flipped them all off and headed for the door. I got into the car and TJ was looking out the window. We drove to the bonds office in silence. It was driving me crazy, and I felt guilty for getting her yelled at. We walked into the Bonds office and gave the receipt to Connie. "Wow you guys actually pulled it off" Connie said surprised. "Can you split the total between Steph and I Connie?"

"Sure just give me a sec." Connie said. I couldn't believe after the crap I just pulled she was giving me half the money. Maybe I should apologize, but it wasn't my fault truly. We grabbed our checks and headed back out to big blue. There was still silence and it was driving me crazy. I deposited my check was asking her questions about the couch, food, and what happened, still nothing. I couldn't help it "it wasn't my fault" I said. All she did was turn and look at me with sad eyes, then turn back to the window. I couldn't help it! I was getting angry and yelled "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" still nothing. I stopped the car and hit my head against the stirring wheel and started to cry. Very quietly I said "I'm sorry". I looked at her, but she said nothing. I gulped and wiped my eyes "I'm very sorry, I should've waited until you came back".

"And"

"I should've listened."

"Apology excepted do you still want me to stay with you?"

"Yes". I smiled sadly.

She nodded "we need to stop by my bank, its wells so let's get this cashed and shop for that couch."

After a few hours we finally settled on a small sectional couch that also was a pull out bed. TJ paid for the couch and delivery was set. It was lunch time and we stopped at Pinos. I ordered a meatball sub and a coke while TJ ordered a chicken ceaser salad with an ice tea. I didn't want to say anything about her rabbit food.

After lunch we headed to Rangeman. The guys didn't have the happiest look for TJ, but she still walked with her head high. I felt more like shit and headed over to my cubicle. I was doing research after research and by three I was almost done with my searches. I got up to grab a snack and stretch my legs. I walked by the monitors where a crowd was starting to form. "What's going on guys?"

"Just someone getting a lesson taught to them." Zero said.

"Who's the unlucky person?" I looked at the monitors and there was TJ sparring with Lester.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well bomber she has to be treated like any other employee" Zero answered me.

"I'm an employee! Why didn't anyone call me to the matts?"

"Nobody would your bomber you don't have training" Zero said before he slammed his hand over his mouth. That was it I was pissed and stomped to Tanks office. I knocked on his door and was told to come in.

"Tank! Why aren't I called to the matts like everybody else?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"TJ! She is down in the gym sparring with Lester over my screw up!" I yelled before I caught myself.

"Little girl you didn't screw up, and TJ had to have permission to stay here which included her having to live up to Rangeman requirements, so her not watching over you does violate Rangeman rules."

"But it's not her fault, she told me to wait in the car." I couldn't help the tears again. Tank got out of his chair and hugged me. "Little girl don't cry no one here would call you to the matts even if they could".

"Why not?"

Ranger's voice answered me "because nobody here would want to hurt you."

I turned toward him "but that's not fair". Ranger shrugged and I stomped out the office. I sat at my cubicle thinking about how TJ was taking a beating for me. I couldn't handle it anymore I turned off my computer and headed down to the gym. I found Lester and TJ still sparring. I found Bobby watching the two of them. "How are they?"

"She's letting Lester land a few blows, but she's okay. I have her next."

"What! But it wasn't even her fault, she told me to wait in the car!"

"Still Bomber you shouldn't even be going after high bond skips, they're dangerous it's her fault for suggesting that you should."

"But I can get high bond skips".

"I don't doubt that you could but bomber you were hurt and she is responsible, plus she still counts as a Rangeman employee so we can call her to the matts". I stood there with Bobby thinking. I was a Rangeman employee and I screwed up a lot, but I was never called to the matts, but here TJ was sparring with Lester. Was it because I didn't have training? Did they think I couldn't handle it? Shit! I'll show them!

TJ sparred with Bobby next and Neko walked up. We talked for a bit and I found out that most of the guys wanted to spar against TJ for what happen, but most backed off when they learned what actually happened. I felt worse and decided to take her out to dinner. When they were finally done TJ was sweating and I could see the bruises to her ribs starting to form, but she still manages a smile at me while I frowned. "What's wrong Steph?"

"I put you through this."

"Don't worry about it, we all needed to get out some anger. I just let Lester and Bobby land a few blows to make them feel better. I'll be alright."

I just nodded at her and ordered Chinese, pinos, and a few Mexican dishes. We stopped at tasty pastry and I let her pick out a dessert. She got a chocolate on chocolate cake and we headed back to my apartment. We both dug in. At six my doorbell rang there stood Lester with more food. He smiled at me and waved at TJ. "What's with all the junk food?"

"I'm making it up to TJ" Lester smile faded just a bit. But he nodded and joined in on our junk food binge. After an hour of junk food we were all burping, TJ was on the floor saying she was in coma; Lester was on the couch burping and rubbing his stomach, while I was leaning against the sofa. I can't believe how much we ate. "This was so good we should totally do this again." Lester spoke.

"We should do a junk food party and let everybody cut lose" TJ said.

"Ranger would kill us or at least send us to a Stan with at least a knife" Lester said.

"So he pays for a vacation what's wrong with that? I always wanted to see the Middle East" TJ said.

Both Lester and I rolled our eyes at her, but this junk food party sounded like fun, most of the guys has to hide their junk food.

"Well you know you could just say it's a party and have junk food and healthy food and let the guys make their own decision. I mean come on its something different than being stuck in the building all the time" TJ said.

That was it all three of us starting planning and it took us until ten to finally get everything set. My poor apartment wasn't going to be big enough so we decided to rent a room that had a bar maybe in a hotel or something. I had been looking at Lester differently; he was looking nothing like a playboy to me. He was actually pretty sweet also sexy, had a nice ass, loved junk food, always made me laugh and never really criticized me or tried shoving exercise down my throat. I wonder if he felt the same?


	7. Chapter 7

So the inspirational juices are not flowing which is lame so hopefully if class gets boring enough, so random thought we'll hit me. :D

As usual i do not own anything I'm just borrowing JE's characters. Except Neko and TJ. All mistakes are mine.

"Dios beautiful you're already so wet."

"Mm please Les."

"Please what beautiful?" Lester asked bringing his magical fingers up to his mouth to taste me.

"Please Lester" I panted "fuck me".

Lester let out a low growl. He positioned himself at my entrance. I took in the sight of him and tried to lift my hips to get him in.

He smiled "naughty girl" he breathed against my ear. I shivered as he kissed down my neck, nipping at my skin. I thought I was going to explode! I whimpered "Is this what you want beautiful?" Lester spoke as he slowly entered me groaning. I groaned at the pleasure.

"God beautiful you feel so good."

"Les…"

Beep, beep, beep…

My alarm clock was going off. I picked it up and chucked it toward the wall. I groaned and got out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom. I decided to take a shower; my massager was going to get a work out today!

My shower massager proved to be unsatisfactory just like my stupid dreams! I headed toward the kitchen and smelled coffee. I spotted TJ smiling and I blushed brighter red.

"Did you have a good dream?" TJ asked.

I blushed even brighter, she heard me moaning! Oh god! She was laughing at me now "its okay I won't tell a soul."

"I was just…" I tried explaining.

"Its normal don't worry about it, but maybe you should tell him? Usually dreams try to tell you something that your feeling" TJ told me waggling her eyebrows.

I sighed "my love life is complicated, it's hard to explain".

"Whenever you want to talk about it I'm all ears, I mean keeping it inside can drive a person crazy."

"Wait how are you ready?" I wanted to avoid the subject.

"You sleep pretty heavy and nice subject change. I wasn't sure if you would like a shake or breakfast."

"Shake? I would rather take some doughnuts".

"I've got a shake its pretty good try some."

I took a sip of what she was drinking and nearly chugged it all from her. "That's good what is it?!"

"You're going to freak but since you asked. It's just berries and yogurt, its kinda filling and the greatest thing is if you drink enough it's basically breakfast, but you can still have A doughnut".

"Really this is kinda good." The truth was it was and I really wanted to ask a question but I was afraid of what her answer would be.

"I can see the wheels turning what's on your mind?"

Does she have ESP too? "I uh… Well…. I feel really bad about yesterday and I was thinking that maybe we could or I mean you could teach me some moves?"

I laughed at the expression on her face, she was in complete shock. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. "Steph I would love too, but here's the deal I'm not in town for long, I wish I could but this guy I'm after probably isn't even in Trenton I'm just here double checking. Why don't you ask Ranger?"

"Well here's the thing I don't ever want to admit it, but they intimidate me, you know it's like they work out all the time, don't even break a sweat, but then there's me. I'm sweating, breathing hard, look like I might have a stroke, and I don't want them to laugh at me." I said looking down at my toes.

"I'm pretty sure that they don't think that. Come on all of them wanted to beat my ass, they all care about you. If it's at your disposal use it. But if that's how you feel I can help you get ready then you can work out with the guys."

"Well I guess that would work, but if I want you to train me then the guy you're looking for needs to turn up in Trenton in order for you stay awhile."

"Correct but so far I've turned up nothing. The address listed he hasn't showed up too, the work address is false; he put up a diamond Rolex as collateral. The only thing I got working for me is an instinct which says he's here, but my brother Eric thinks he is in San Francisco, but we wanted to check everything. So here I am."

"You have me at your disposal."

She smiled, got up and got the file she had out of her bag. I took the file and flipped through it. This guy was bad news. I compared the photos and there was some resemblance, but not enough. But what stuck out to me is the Rolex? How could a guy who supposedly worked as a Contractor afford or even want a diamond Rolex? I knew I could do more research at Rangeman, it was only eight o'clock, but if I finished all my searches I could do this one. "Let's get going!"

We walked onto the fifth floor, I was saying good morning to everyone and somehow managed to lose TJ, but figured she went to see Neko.

Lester POV

I was in the break room getting some coffee and breakfast. The junk food from last night made my work out a little harder this morning. It was worth it to spend time with beautiful. I saw TJ walk through the door and grin at me. She walked up to me "You need to ask her out on an actual date."

I tried to hide my shock "Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I've seen the way you look at her, Steph is not going to be free for long and we both know that."

"What if she doesn't want to go out with me?"

"OMG! Quit being a girl and grow a pair! "

I grimaced no chick has ever said that to me! Was I really being a pussy about this? I was scared to get my heartbroken. I nodded at her to shock to say anything. I could tell she was grinning as I walked out. I found beautiful at her cubical deep into her searches.

"Morning Beautiful"

"Hey Les what's up?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me at Rossini's Friday night?"

"Are you serious Les?"

"Yea beautiful." I was freaking out! I was sure beautiful was going to say no and I was gonna drag TJ to the matts again for the humiliation of getting rejected in front of everyone. Way to ruin my day, I would've been happy being friends with beautiful, wait could I really stay friends with her?

"Sure I'd love to les" she beamed at me. I smiled at her "see you then". I was so excited! Shit! TJ is the bomb! I gotta thank her! I went to my office and started thinking of ways to thank her. I really didn't know much about her? I better do some recon.

By One I was getting bored and decided to get some lunch. Walking into the break room I found Vince, Manny and TJ laughing and joined them. Fifteen minutes later I was walking out of the break room knowing nothing about TJ, but still laughing at the jokes. I spotted Neko and decided to ask him. "Hey Neko I need to ask you some questions". He relaxed, gave me his full attention.

"I need to know what TJ likes". The expression on Neko faced changed quickly and he sent me a glare that if I didn't have good intentions I think I would shutter. "Why"?

"Well she helped me out big time and I just want to return the favor, I mean this is life changing!"

Neko lightened up a bit "This better not be some twisted way to get into her pants".

I gave him a shocked look "I promise nothing like that, you have my word."

He looked at me finally giving me a nod "She's likes rock music, but listens to almost every genre, junk food, action movies, and video games."

"She sounds like a guy" I had to smile no wonder she could call me a pussy without remorse.

"She grew up around guys" he said shrugging like it was nothing. I nodded and thanked him for the info. Now how to use the information was the hard part. I went back to my office and couldn't come up with anything so I decided to work on my date with beautiful. I had to make this the best date ever for her, if I wanted a relationship with her. Ranger walked into my office to discuss the financials, then it hit me I might end up sharing beautiful, but I didn't want to share her. Ranger sensed my distance and asked what was wrong. I told him about my date, he stopped me right there and said that this was talk that needed to happen in private. Great this meant matt time and lots of booze but this needed to happen if I was going to make beautiful mine.

Steph POV

It was finally five! My butt was numb and I didn't get a chance to research TJ's guy, but I could always try my laptop. I grabbed TJ and headed out. She picked up some steaks, and said I was in for a treat tonight Oh goody! I researched her guy while she cooked. She spent most of the day hanging around with the guys learning new things from them. Most of the research I found wasn't helping and we couldn't figure out where this guy could be, it's like he vanished. I saved most of my research to print out tomorrow. TJ rang the dinner bell and it smelled heavenly but I had to make a face at the broccoli. "Trust me it's going to taste good, it's like a good combination just try it" TJ told me.

I made one more face and took a bite. It was sooooo good; I finished the entire broccoli, it tasted nothing like what my mom would make. TJ was laughing at all the noise I was making "it must suck for the guys to be around you when you're eating".

"They have to adjust themselves" I said laughing.

"That sucks well do you still want to train in the morning?"

"Yes! Oh and by the way I have a date with Les! And I really don't want to be sore from training".

"I bet you'd rather be sore from Lester!" she said laughing.

I almost choked on my food "hey! Save that for Lester!" she said giggling.

"You suck shut up!" I said I'm pretty sure I was bright red by now.

"I'm not the one that is going to be sucking!" TJ laughed, I didn't want to say anything, and she might turn it around on me again! UGH! "Aww don't be embarrassed! Come on don't be a prude!" she told me.

"I'm not a prude! I just don't like talking about sex" I answered her.

"Whatever" she said sticking her tongue at me. We talked back and forth until we finally called it a night.

Ranger POV

I didn't want to talk to TJ; she was someone I could never have just like babe errr… Steph. She probably wouldn't even accept me, who would love a monster? Who was I kidding I'm alone and I will always be alone. I thought I had hit the jack pot with Steph, but she deserved so much better than I could give her. I knew steph she had no training, she ditches her GPS trackers, hates the bodies guards, and anybody who tries to rule her. How could I ask her to live with always looking over her shoulder? Its better that she be with Santos, least I know that he can give her what I couldn't and love her as much as she needs.

Santos arrived at seven sharp with a bottle of whiskey. He knows me all too well. Santos sat down while I grabbed shot glasses. I sat across from him and we started taking shot after shot. After four shots I was finally ready to talk. "Let's get this over with" I told him.

"I want to know if I will have beautiful to myself" he said.

"You will, she is no longer considered my woman and I'm pretty sure Morelli is history" I told him.

"Why? You did it unexpectedly what happened?"

"The job I did was a little off, I researched it but my gut was telling me I was missing something. These guys I went after might have had an insurance plan."

"You don't want beautiful in the middle of it?"

"It's better that way. These guys like torturing its like second nature to them. She has been through enough" I take another shot while Lester considers what I said.

"What happen to the two of you?"

"I can't give her what she wants. She needs to grow up a bit, but I can't tell her that. I can't make her cry anymore. She says she doesn't want the burg life style, but she doesn't want my life style either, she only comes here for safety, she doesn't come for me as soon as the threat is gone so is she. With her I was hoping for a someday, but it won't come. Someday was her learning to better herself, but what happens when she doesn't? Besides how much does she know about me? And me her?"

"She wasn't willing to change. Why couldn't you have told her?"

"She would've hated me, and I couldn't have done that, which reminds me you hurt her I'll kick your ass and ship you off".

"Beautiful wouldn't let you". We both smiled, I loved her, but what we had couldn't be I wasn't a super hero I was only human. Steph deserved better, better than me and Lester was that. We continued drinking and talking, I told him about my silly crush on TJ. "Man that chick does have some kahunas!"

"Yea I like her, but she'll be gone just as fast as she came"

"Don't say that man! Hey why don't you ask her to dinner? Beautiful will be with me Friday night, and she will be lonely, get to know her" Lester pleaded with me.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. She leaves as soon as she can tell the guy she's after is not here" I said rubbing his temples.

Lester POV

I was looking at my cousin and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I'm probably only one of the few people who know what actually happened with his first wife. Every guy in the military knows the life and it's a lonely one. We never thought getting out we would still feel the same way, but here we were years later. Him and Steph were too stubborn and couldn't make it work between them, but one thing that lingers in my mind does steph still love Ranger? Would she ever love me?

We continued drinking and I convinced Ranger if that TJ was staying he should ask her out to dinner. I've never seen my cousin afraid to ask out a chick. I honestly felt bad for him.

I finally left my cousin's apartment at midnight drunk off my ass and stumbling back to my room. Ranger was no better; I had to turn off his phone off before he made phone calls he shouldn't. He normally doesn't drink much, but he had a lot on his mind. I stumbled into my apartment, kicked off my shoes, and collapsed on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that this took awhile but school is almost over and i have more free time now :D I guess this is like a part one deal and well i lacked the inspiration but now im back on track :D as always I do not own anything all characters belong too JE but Neko and TJ are my creation. Enjoy!

Steph POV

I was being shaken awake. "Leave me alone!"

"Wakey wakey wakey eggs in bakey!"

"There's eggs and bacon! Where!?" I said shooting out of bed, looking over to an amused TJ. "It's still dark!" I grumbled getting back into bed.

"I swear you don't get up, I'll splash water on you!" she threatened. I was getting comfortable ignoring TJ and calling her bluff.

TJ POV

I smiled at Steph evilly. I left her room and waited until I heard her soft snores. I grabbed a large cup, filled it and snuck back into her room. I positioned the cup above her head. I left half of the water in the cup and watched as she got up cursing me out, while I smiled at her 'Get dressed!"

She was finally ready and we were in her parking lot stretching. I was going to go easy on her we were only doing a mile and a half.

By the end of the run she was sweating, breathing heavily and I was worried. We were doing a cool down walking up the stairs. There was another note on the door.

Do you sleep with the teddy bear? I like to think that you did. Don't worry my sweet we will meet.

I looked at Steph "You want to tell them now?"

'I might as well or if they find out I'm hiding it they'll lock me away in Rangeman"

"It's not so bad" I was met with an eye roll.

I went into the apartment first and looked around, finding nothing I let Steph enter. "No bad guys okay a few more exercises and were done. But I need to ask you a really important question?"

"What?"

"Do you want doughnuts or a smoothie for breakfast?"

'Ummm… why?'

"If you want doughnuts then the workout is longer"

"Smoothie!"

I smiled at Steph and told her the rest of our workout. Her face fell but once I mentioned the workout for the doughnuts she was on board. She tried to stop get me off track. I only stopped until she was ready to go again. I'm pretty sure she hated me by the end. I told her she could take a shower first and to save me some hot water. She gave me an eye roll. I started on breakfast smoothies. I didn't want to tell Steph what was actually in the Smoothie or I think she would throw a fit. I finished my breakfast just as Steph came out.

Steph POV

That SUCKED! I wanted so bad to stay in the shower, but TJ needed some hot water. I was drinking my smoothie and thought about cooking something more for myself. I looked into the fridge and there was nothing I could make except eggs. I gave up and fed Rex.

"What do you think of her Rex?" he came out of his soup can, his whiskers twitching. He stuffed the crunchy into his mouth and ran back into his soup can.

"Yea I think she's okay too and I guess the workout wasn't so bad." I stood there having a conversation with Rex and saw TJ walk into the living room.

"Let's head to Rangeman early"

"Sure" she answered me.

Entering the Rangeman garage we spotted Lester and I couldn't help but blush. I went to my cubicle and began printing off everything that I had found about TJ's skip. I was still looking at the Rolex for some reason it wasn't adding up, so I decided to go with my instincts and called Connie to see if Vinnie had the Rolex. Apparently Vinnie has been going Gaga over it and doesn't really give a shit if the skip shows back up for it. I was getting excited over this and called TJ to meet me in the garage. I ran down to the elevator and could hardly contain my excitement. I found TJ waiting by my car.

"What's so important?"

"I think I found your guy!"

"No shit! Where?!"

"Get in I'll explain it on the way!"

I told TJ about my hunch as we rode to the bonds office. We walked in and looked toward Vinnie's office the door was closed and animal sounds were coming from it. "Joyce is here looking for some skips, but jokes on her there's none except the guy you girls have" Connie said filing her nails.

I grinned "hey Con do you know where the diamond Rolex is?"

"Yea Vinnie has it in his office I think he was showing it off to Joyce?"

"Shit! That's probably what the skank wants"

TJ gave me a questioning look. "Joyce is a skank and will sleep with any who has the cash to afford her or who has something she wants".

TJ smiled knowingly and went to knock on the door.

"What the hell do you want?!" came from behind the door.

"I want to see the Rolex please do you have it?"

"I have it bitch now go away!" Joyce yelled.

TJ smiled and drew her gun. She fired off a few shots at the locks and kicked open the door. There were a few screams and rustling Joyce came running out her leather corset around her stomach and her skirt hiked up Rolex on her wrist. TJ spoke "Stop running and give me the Rolex"

"You bitch you want it! Come and get it!" Joyce leered as she turned to run but tripped over a chair. TJ walked over to Joyce as Joyce tried to get up, grabbed her wrist and took off the watch. Vinnie was standing in the back his pants at his feet wide eyes and mouth open. I wanted to close my eyes! There are something's that people can't unsee! Connie was just as shocked as I was. TJ looked at Vinnie, he raised his hands in surrender, and she spotted his wedding ring, she turned back to Joyce punching her in the face "Get some morals! That guy is married and you're known as a skank! Now go away! She shouted at Joyce. She turned her attention to Vinnie "I have a mind to tell your wife, help her chop your dick off and take everything you have!" Vinnie whimpered and ran into his office.

'His wife's father is Harry the Hammer and he backs this place, because whatever Lucille wants daddy gets her" Connie said.

"Wow well I guess I'm keeping my mouth shout then, but still why would you guys put up with that if you have black mailing material" TJ said.

Both me and Connie have nothing to say to that. TJ shook her head and handed me the Rolex. I looked it over and turned around the watch to find initials S.E. and I showed it to TJ "maybe's it's his actual name?"

"You said you needed proof right? Well I think that this watch belongs to a victim and that would prove that this is your guy."

"Well the only person I can think of is Sammy Everson, but how the hell did you know about that?"

"I did a lot of researching and you have questions that need to be answered"

"Sure Sammy Everson's father is a very wealthy man, his daughter was raped by the skip and he when he heard that the guy skipped bail he posted his own reward".

I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide, I held the Rolex while TJ took pictures with her phone. Minutes later she received a phone call confirming it was Sammy Everson's watch. We were getting ready to head back to Rangeman when Lula came busting through the door. 'Thank god both of you are here!" she said breathing heavily.

'What's wrong Lula?"

"Well I had a bit of a panic attack this morning, and well I didn't have the courage or the strength to come in until now. I was hoping you would be here!"

TJ and I were both looking at each other waiting for Lula to speak again. "I-I-I need your help"

"With?" TJ asked.

"I want you to go to the hospital with me, b-b-because… I… haven't gotten my period" Lula looked ready to faint again. Realization finally hit me, and I wonder who the guy could be, Lula rarely talked about the guys she was seeing anymore. TJ and I helped her into my car and we drove to the hospital. We checked in at the hospital and waited. Finally Lula was called and we went with her. Her blood was being drawn when TJ headed out for the bathroom. "Lula who could the father be?"

"Well…" Lula wouldn't look at me and my mind was going wild with curiousness. "Tank and I have been seeing each other on and off trying to work through our shit".

I'm pretty sure everyone heard my jaw drop. "Well don't look at me like that Steph!"

"I'm just …. In shock!" TJ choose that time to walk in.

"Umm… you'll never believe what I just saw." TJ said her eyes wide looking from me to Lula…


	9. Chapter 9

So here is part two! Enjoy

As always i do not own anything, all characters belong to JE except neko and TJ are my creation.

Steph POV

"Did I miss something?" TJ asked looking from me to Lula.

"Nothing at all" I answered her looking over to Lula.

"I can't take this no more! Where the hell is the nurse?! God I need a donut, chicken something!" Lula screamed.

"Okay what's going on?" TJ asked.

"Ugh! Where were you when I was trying to explain this shit! I think I might be p-p-p" Lula started fanning herself, looking like she might faint.

"I think were past the fact that you might be pregnant, but you gotta wait and see, there could be another reason as to why you didn't get your period. I mean you could have a hormone imbalance, too much stress or maybe you started a new diet?" TJ told Lula, color started to come back to her face.

"You think so? I have been dieting trying out some healthy foods" Lula said. The nurse walked in we all stared at her waiting for the news. "Uh…. Lula?" the nurse said

"Well get on with it!" Lula was hyperventilating again.

The nurse smiled "well congratulations! You're going to have a baby!" The nurse was beaming, then there was a thud, Lula was on the ground, I was being pushed out of the way by the nurse, while TJ was trying to help the nurse.

I was in the waiting room with TJ. Lula was in observation, we called Tank, just Tank and I wanted answers. "What did you want to say?" I asked TJ.

"Oh… uh… oh fuck!" TJ went running for the nurses' station, then security. I had no idea and followed her. By the time we got to a room on the other side of the hospital I was breathing heavy, but my lungs weren't on fire which was a blessing. I looked into the room and saw a guy hooked up to a bunch of machines. TJ was talking to the Security "This guy is my skip he's FTA, I'm a BEA, he's wanted in four states, and I have the paper work to apprehend him".

"What are you doing in here?!" a nurse yelled. "This man is very sick!" at that we all filed out of the room, while security was giving TJ a hard time. She got out her phone and called Rangeman to get her paperwork brought over, while I went in search of Tank.

I went toward Lula's room and found him there sitting by her bedside. "What happen little girl".

"It's nothing bad Tank, she just fainted and they're keeping her here for observation". I didn't want to tell him that she's pregnant possibly with his child.

TJ POV.

I can't fucking believe it! Steph and I were able to find my skip, thank god for dumb luck! Woody and Cal arrived with my paperwork. Finally got the security off my ass. I was getting ready to stand guard, but Cal told me he was asked to and that Ranger would be here shortly. Oh joy Ranger is coming. I waited until Ranger finally arrived. "What's going on?"

"Well we found my skip, he's in the room, very sick, and I need to call the rest of my team to get here. And Steph is on the other end of the hospital, and before you get angry, nothing happened Lula just fainted and she's staying here for observation" I looked Ranger in the eyes; I could see the relief and fear. Ranger thinks he can pull that blank face on me but one look in his eyes and I can tell what he's feeling.

"Where is Steph?"

"Room 114"

He nodded his head and left. I let the breath I was holding out. I thought he was going to call me to the matts for the Steph thing, but I'm guessing her safety is more important to him right now. They all have love for Steph; anyone could tell by the way they look at her, she's lucky. I walked into the hospital room looked at the man before me. He checked into this hospital Walter Peterson, his heart monitor's beeping was getting louder. "Finally caught me?" I looked at him and nodded my head. I walked out and joined Cal guarding the room.

Ranger POV.

I was worried about Steph, but I kept thinking about TJ, now I had to ask her on a date. Trouble was that it's been awhile since I've actually went on an actual date. Most women usually jump at the idea to be with me, but TJ she wasn't giving me any longing looks, except that day in the gym. Other than that she has kept to herself, even left the building. I was a little rocked off kilter when I saw her at Steph's and a bit turned on, not many people get the jump on me, but one thing that does interest me where did she get all this training? My thoughts were pushed to the side when I got the room. What the hell is Tank doing here? I walked in on a sleeping Lula, a worried Tank and a shocked Steph. "Report"

"Lula fainted, she's being kept overnight for observation". Tank wouldn't take his eyes off of Lula and I was guessing she is why we can't raise him on his days off.

"Steph are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, it's just been a long day" she answered me but I could tell something was off with her.

"Tank can I speak with you outside?" I needed more answers and to update him.

Steph POV

I watched Ranger and Tank walk out. I didn't know what to say. Ranger was treating me coldly and I had no idea why.

"Are they gone?"

"You're awake?"

"I've been awake, waiting for Tank to leave"

"He's outside, why are you pretending to be asleep?"

"I don't want to tell Tank why I fainted"

"Lula you have to tell him"

"Steph I don't want to have this conversation, please just don't say anything yet and tell that to TJ too"

"I will, but please Lula…" She didn't answer, she turned to her side, I didn't know how to handle this, normally someone with a baby is happy thing, but right now, it wasn't a happy thing. I waved at Ranger and Tank and told them I was going to find TJ. I found her chatting to Cal outside the skips room. She nodded at me, but she must have ESP because she told Cal get us some coffee. "You alright?"

"Not really, I'm off my game here and I can't figure out why? But Lula asked us to keep our mouths shut. I'm not sure if I'll be able to, but I'll try." TJ nodded her head, the beast growled loudly and TJ smiled. "Let's grab some dinner, come on empty stomachs don't help much" she got up and we turned to see Cal with coffee.

"We're going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" She asked Cal, who shook his head no. We got up to leave; TJ was complaining that the coffee tasted like water. We settled on a little diner by the hospital for dinner, somehow we ended up with a table at the back, which at that point I didn't care. TJ was hungry she order appetizers, and the special, I ordered a big juicy hamburger. We dug in and by the end of our meal; we were both stuffed to capacity. We got a call saying that Lula and TJ's skip both had guards for the night and we headed back to my apartment. There was another note;

The two of you look awkward together did something happen? You're all that I can think about, but I wonder what's happening behind those closed doors between you and that girl that is with you. New fantasies are brewing, just wait my lovelies I'll be seeing you.

TJ looked at the note and drew her gun. She checked the apartment no bad guys. I headed straight for my room changed and went straight to sleep.

TJ POV

Great! Now I have a stalker. Jeez I guess this day took its toll on Steph, but I couldn't figure out why? Where I'm from this type of thing happens all the time, chicks get knocked up by guys, the guys bail sometimes, sometime they don't. Was Steph hoping that it would be fairy tale type thing? If so she's delusional. But who was I to judge? Hell my life is in shambles and no one knows. I needed to get out of here quick, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen soon. Life has a way of flipping me off. I stayed up thinking about my life. If I stay here that means I have to admit some things that I would rather not talk about. I need to call my team, but first probably had to okay it with Ranger, get a hotel and call everyone. My throat was feeling dry, but what I needed was a beer. I grabbed one and sat back down on the couch. The locks tumbled and in walked Ranger. "She's asleep, but if you must check she's in her room". Ranger nodded and went into Steph's room, he came back out and grabbed a beer and sat next to me.

"She's asleep pretty early what happened?"

"She's really worried about Lula, and the excitement about finding my skip, she probably has a lot on her mind"

"How are you?"

"Me? I'm good, but I do need to talk to you, I have to call my team in"

"I need their names and we can discuss them staying at Rangeman, I have an opening on Friday, but probably won't happen until dinner time, is that okay with you?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do"

We sat there drinking our beer, well Ranger sat there, while I channel surfed nothing seemed to catch my attention. Ranger was starting to get my attention, shit I'm screwed please please something interesting pop up. Finally I caught a few reruns and found myself wishing for a book. "I'm going to head out".

"Uh… okay drive safe, do I need to give a sobriety test first? Do I need to call someone for you?"

"I'm fine; I think I can handle myself"

"Just checking"

Ranger left and I settled in for the night. I finally drifted off to sleep. I could hear Rex's wheel turning, I had no idea who was tumbling the locks now, but I had my gun ready and I was going to shoot this person for waking me up. The door opened and lord on behold! I shook my head slided my gun under my pillow and went back to sleep…


	10. Chapter 10

So here is chapter ten. So im not sure where to start the next story? with Steph date first? or TJ's business meeting? and is it to early for smut? not sure Im thinking and as always i hope you enjoy and i do own anything except for Neko and TJ.

Steph POV

OH GOD! I wanted to collapse on the couch. TJ had a different workout today and I was panting and cursing her name, but I do get an omelet out of this, and I didn't want to admit that my pants were fitting better. I was really loving the shower and the hot water was doing wonders on my sore muscles. I came back and almost cried at the sight of an omelet and BACON! TJ was laughing as I ate in bliss. We finished up and stopped at the Bonds office. It was just Connie today and I was super worried about Lula. There was nothing again. Rangeman was no different, same old searches and I lost TJ. I really wanted a tasty cake by nine o'clock and decided to hit up Hector. He always kept a stash for me, and would fill me in on the Rangeman gossip.

TJ POV

I didn't get much sleep last night with Ranger and Lester visiting. I walked up to Lester's office and shut the door with a slam to get his attention.

"Can I help you?"

"You know its sweet that you check up on her, but I think flowers would work better than having to break in. Maybe she'll give you a key?"

"I'm sorry I just had to check".

"Men!" I sighed and went over to his desk and pushed him out of the way. I minimized all of his windows that were open and brought up the internet. I found a website where they deliver flowers. I picked a beautiful bouquet of red and pink roses with a nice glass vase. "Pass me your wallet" I told Santos.

"Can I at least have some say?"

"Fine look at it and write something for the card".

"You made a good choice". I smiled at him while he was filling out the rest of the information.

"Have it sent here and leave it on her desk with some type of dessert" I told him. I turned to leave but Santos stopped me.

"Are you staying?"

"For a few days I have to call in my team"

"Did you tell Ranger?"

"Yea, he said he was busy so he said we can discuss it over dinner, since you and Steph are going on a date it didn't leave me with much to do"

Lester looked a little stunned but I shrugged it off. "It's not like I'm going on a date with Ranger, its business." I told him walking out of his office to find Steph.

Lester POV

As soon as I'm sure TJ is gone I head to Ranger's office with some files, but we weren't going to talk about work. As soon as I'm in his office I pull out my key fob and point it toward the camera.

"You didn't ask TJ to dinner?"

"I did"

"She thinks it just business, talking about her team coming here, nothing more."

"But I thought…"

"Cuz I have love for you, but your striking out with this chick and your usual tricks aren't going to work with her".

"Maybe but we'll see how Friday night goes"

I look at my cousin for a while as he stares me down "cocky son of bitch, she's not going to fall for it" I say shaking my head and leaving his office. That probably worked on the woman before, but TJ was different and she was going to give Ranger a run for his money.

TJ POV

I found Steph on the third floor with head of electronics; I think Woody said his name was Hector. I knocked on the door and Steph told me to come in. I found her eating tasty cakes with a guy who had two tears drops below his eye, gang tattoos, and had a glare directed toward me. "What's up TJ?"

"I got bored picking on the guys upstairs and decided to pick on you"

"We could create so much havoc together" Steph said smilingly evilly. Before her eyes went wide and she was running to the bathroom.

I turned my attention back to Hector

_In Spanish_

_"I know who you are"_

"Uhhh? I don't speak Spanish"

"_You are to marry the big boss man; you put everyone here in danger just by being here"_

"Well it was nice meeting you" I turned to leave, but a knife went flying past me and stuck to the door. I turned around "Fine! _How did you know?"_

_"I still keep track of what happens with my old world"_

_"I'm not marrying him, and I'm trying to leave but it's proving difficult. The last thing I want is to draw attention to myself"_

_"How many more months do you have left?"_

_"Five" _Steph came barreling into the office and grabbed me said bye to hector and dragged me along with her. We were in the elevator and I got a phone call from my brother Eric.

"I got your messages, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm being dragged around but other than that is all good"

"I have some bad news"

"What Happened?'

"I got the call, I'm heading out Sunday"

"Well I guess I'm making arrangements to stay in Trenton longer, we'll party it up Saturday night."

I understood what I had to do. I knew it, life is flipping me off. Great! Now I had to discuss this over with Ranger, and to make things worse I'm sure I'm getting a sore throat, but sending Eric off was worth catching a cold. Guess I was looking for a rental now, with a yard for my baby.

Steph POV

I left TJ to her phone call and went to my office. It was almost lunch time, but I decided to check my box. Then I found them! Roses! And a slice of pineapple upside down cake! I was jumping up and down and squealing! Oh my god! Lester got me flowers and cake! HE was so sweet! I ran to Lester's office and found him talking to Binkie. When Binkie finally left I jumped on to Lester's lap kissing him.

"What's this for beautiful?"

"The flowers and the cake!" I said bouncing up and down on his lap.

"Your killing me" he said groaning. He grabbed me and kissed me senseless. I wasn't capable of coherent thought and my panties were ruined.

"I can't wait for tomorrow beautiful, why don't we go on a date tonight" I thought about that, but I needed a wax, a Mani Pedi, a new dress, new shoes, and get my hair done!

"Let's wait Lester, it'll make it better". Lester kissed me again; we finally broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Don't let me interrupt, just let me get a better seat" Vince said sitting down. I blushed and hopped off Lester's lap and waved good bye. I found TJ in Neko's office. "Let's go shopping!"

TJ raised her eyebrows, but nodded. Neko was smiling, but I shrugged him and grabbed TJ and ran out the office to the elevator. On the way down I told TJ about the flowers and everything that I needed to get done. Once we were in my car, I called Lula and Connie to see if they wanted to go shopping too. Connie had to watch the office while Vinnie was out. Lula was taking it easy, but asked if we could stop by later. It was just me and TJ.

Our first stop was at Macys to look for a cute dress. I was hitting all the sale racks but found nothing. I was getting frustrated. TJ came walking up with a medium blue strap less dress that she told me to try on. It hugged me, came down just above my knees and flowed nicely, but the strapless I thought was a little too much. I came out and TJ whistled "you should probably put up your hair and you'll be good"

"The strapless is kinda getting to me"

"Oh wait!" TJ went off and came back with black FMPs, and a short sleeve lacey shrug.

"This is good! Wait why don't you shop too and it makes me feel weird shopping alone"

"Sure, she left again and brought back a black halter top dress. She tried it on and it looked good on her, the lace was nice on her, it hugged her curves, it was my turn to whistle. "If I were a guy I would totally do you in the dressing room".

"Who says do anymore?! You either say fuck or pound" she said. I'm pretty sure I blushed bright red and she was laughing.

Finally our shopping trip was done, much to TJ's delight, she was bored with shopping and we headed to Lula's apartment.

"Hey Lula!" I greeted her.

"Come in, I want to ask something"

"Shoot" TJ said.

"I'm not sure what to do about the baby. It could be Tank's baby, but there has been a guy I've been seeing, but he left me two weeks ago and the nurse said I'm at least six weeks."

"Well why don't you just tell Tank and see what he wants to do" I told her.

"Well make it neutral ground and yes I think you should tell Tank" TJ said.

"You think so? Well maybe I should he does deserve to know, but I'm a high risk pregnancy and I have a lot of appointments ahead of me"

"Well if you need someone to go with you, we can tag along" TJ told Lula. We talked for a bit and Lula was going to call Tank so they could talk, we helped clean up, we were thinking that Tank might faint. We finally made it back to my apartment; I was looking for a note but found none. It was the same routine except TJ was on the phone talking to her team and updating them. For me it was bed time.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry that this took awhile and the whole date scene, i just couldn't get myself to like it. I had erased it a few times. So here it is i hope you enjoy it. This answers some questions and if there is anymore let me know and i think thats it.

As usual i do not own anything all characters belong to JE with the exception of TJ, Neko, Eric, Ramon, and Gab.

Steph POV

I was going stir crazy at my desk, I was sore, hungry, and my butt was numb. The only thing that was helping me get through the day was my date with Lester. He had already sent me beautiful flowers. I was wondering what Ranger would think, but he wanted to be friends right? But him and Lester were cousins, was this going to tear them apart? I didn't want that to happen. Ranger, I wonder if I'll ever understand him? We spent some time together intimately but then he always sent me back to Morelli. Why didn't Ranger want me? That was a dangerous thought and I refused to think about it. I didn't need red puffy eyes for tonight. I wonder how Morelli is doing on his assignment. I haven't heard from him and I felt a little guilty that he was trying to open up and I basically shut him down. I better stop my thinking unless Les thinks that red puffy eyes are cute. Thank god Hector showed up.

"Hola!"

The search on my computer was taking a while so I grabbed Hector and dragged him to his office. "We can speak better here" I told him. Little known fact about Hector is that he understands English but likes to make everyone think that he doesn't understand it.

"What's up?"

"I was going crazy and I needed a break"

"You're walking funny? Are you ok?"

"Well don't tell anyone yet, but TJ has been training me and I'm a bit sore"

His eyes went wide "She's training you? How!?"

"Well…" I look down at my toes "I kinda got her in trouble with the guys here"

"How?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard about it?"

"Not the whole story"

"You're going to make me tell you huh?" I was met with a blank face and raised eyebrows. I explained everything and Hector went from nice to mister angry eyes and I cringed.

"Steph she told you the situation and yet you still went in unarmed for what? To prove a point?"

"Well when you say it like that"

"I love you like a little sister and I don't want you to get hurt"

'I know it's just that she did make me realize that I'm not treated equally here, and I would like to be and that it might be time for me to grow up a bit"

Hector nodded his head and hugged me. "Better learn all you can"

"I think she even has me eating healthy"

I could feel Hector chuckling and poked him in the ribs. He was full on laughing now. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave but ran smack into Ranger.

"Steph?"

"Uh…Hi Ranger"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how are you" this was a really awkward conversation.

"I'm fine"

"Well I have tons to do, I better get going" I said walking out of the room. I still had no idea on how to talk to Ranger.

When I got to my cubicle there were more searches there and I groaned.

Hector POV

I owed TJ an apology I was harsh to her yesterday, I misjudged her. I thought that she was being reckless and was putting Steph in harm's way but after what I heard I owe her an apology and a warning. Yesterday our conversation was cut short. I found TJ in Neko's cubical, Neko nodded at me while I caught the end of their conversation.

"See we gotta party it up on Saturday night!" TJ said happily.

"Yea okay" Neko reluctantly agreed.

(Hi, Can I borrow TJ for a few?)

Neko nodded at me and repeated what I had just said in English and TJ smiled and followed me. We headed down to my office.

(So he doesn't know that you can speak Spanish?)

(There are a lot of things that he doesn't know, and it should stay that way.)

(I just wanted to say that I am sorry, I thought you put Steph in harm's way, but by staying with her you still are.)

(I know, I was trying to leave but my skip is here and my brother is going off to a mission. Tradition dictates that my team stays in the area so I'm staying.)

(Does he know that you're here?)

(I don't think so, the guy that is supposed to be tailing me; I lost him five states ago. He's probably in trouble right now)

(Probably already had his head cut off. So tell me how did this come about?)

(You really want to know?) I nodded at her. (Well long story short I got stuck in this because of my mom, she basically sold me to him for ten million dollars and now I'm trying to make ten million, get info on him so he won't bother me again)

(How much are you at? And that doesn't explain how you met him)

(After we get the reward and bounty for this guy eleven million)

(How did you earn that much?)

(Did some things I'm not proud of, you probably think less of me now?)

I smiled at her (if you only knew the things I did).

She returned a smile at me (So where's your tattoo? You are a king right? Or were that's how you knew)

I sighed (yes, but I did some work for the big boss man Ramon Reyes, he was a decent man, but the only way he would let me out was for information. So I dug deep and found out all his children were not fathered by him, his wife was had been messing around with his generals, his own brother. So when I gave him the news and the info to support it he changed that day. He let me get out with minimal damage. Then I hear that he had all his children and generals killed. So I thought he was left with no heir. Now explain.)

TJ looked down as if she were weighing her options. (Gabriel is his only legitimate son. His mom use to work for Ramon apparently fled when she became pregnant with Gab. She took him back to her home on the reservation and raised him there. We went to the same high school. We dated and he wanted more than I was willing to give, so I left him. I started dating a great guy, wanted to be a cop, and Gab had graduated by then. He saw us one day. Few days later I get a call saying that my love was stabbed to death. Second person close to me I lost. I moved on barely and found that every guy I tried to date was usually threatened to leave me. When I graduated high school that's when Gab went to my mom with the money.)

This poor girl I kept thinking (The war started because the Baja cartel wanted more turf and thought that Reyes was weak because he had no heir, but it seems Gab's mom hid him from that world. It sounds like Gab is trying to live up to his father)

(Gab never knew him, but it does make sense. He has had three other wives and they died in accidents but I think he had them all killed)

I smile (so what makes you so special to have that big of a bounty on your head?)

She punches me in the arm (I have no idea I have a few months left. I've been avoiding his men and I still need info, but it's kind of hard to get something juicy on them)

(I can look, but everything is pretty hush hush now days even their compounds moved)

She nodded and I couldn't help but hug her. What a mess she is in, and having to face it alone. He probably threatened her whole family with extinction. (You better tell Ranger)

I could feel her sigh (do I have too?)

She was starting to remind me of Steph (he can help, and he's bound to find out)

She reluctantly nodded her head (I better get back up to Neko it's almost five. Thank you) she kissed me on the cheek and turned to leave.

I stood there in my office thinking about what she told me. Steph was in danger, but if they came their focus was on TJ. I knew we could help, but TJ stroke me a person not use to asking for help. She does remind me of Steph.

Steph POV

It was finally five o'clock and I was out the door. I had to get ready for my date tonight and with my hair, I needed all the time I could get. I raced home and jumped in the shower making sure to scrub everything. When I came out I felt so clean and laid out my clothes for the evening.

Around seven Lester showed up with more flowers and I welcomed him inside my apartment while I put the flowers in vase. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. He looked sexy as hell. "You look good to beautiful"

I blushed "I said that out loud huh?"

"I think it's cute beautiful and we better get going"

He escorted me to his car, I was expecting his SUV, but there instead was a black Shelby GT convertible, the top was down, and there was Lester holding the door open for me. I smiled at him and got in the car. We drove in comfortable silence until we got to Rossini's. We were escorted to a table in the back. Lester ordered wine and some appetizers. We talked a bit when the appetizers arrived. I went to grab one but Lester stopped me. I looked at him and he picked up an appetizer and fed it to me. I smiled at him as I did the same. We talked about his family which was different, because Ranger never talked about his family and Morelli's was nuts. Our main course arrived and I had the lasagna while Lester had the semi healthy roasted chicken. My first bite I must have moaned because I saw Lester's eye twitch a bit. "Are you ok Les?"

"You're going to be the death of me beautiful"

I couldn't help but smile at him as we continued to eat. Les asked if I wanted dessert, I had to reluctantly say no I was stuffed. Lester asked for the check and we were off again. We made small talk in the car. I had no idea where we were going next. We stopped at a new club, but the line was so long and I didn't want to wait. "Patience beautiful".

The valet took the car and Lester waved at the bouncer. I finally took a better look at him and it was Bones. He smiled at me and let us in. The club was thumping and everyone was on the dance floor. Lester tugged me to a VIP table toward the back. We ordered drinks and hit the dance floor. Lester and I were grinding on each other and I had to have him. The drinks were making me tipsy; we decided to call it a night. He drove me back to my apartment and walked with me up. "I had a great time tonight beautiful"

"So did I les" and with that he gave me a panty ruining kiss. When we finally broke apart for air and some of my senses came back, but before I could speak Les cut me off "Beautiful I really like you and I want us to take our time before we get intimate. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine les and thank you for tonight"

Les kissed me good night again and left. I shut the door and locked up. I had a smile on my face, I had learned more about Les and he was a complete gentlemen. I took off my dress and crawled into bed with a smile on my face.

TJ POV

Hector is a nice guy, I have no idea why most of the staff here are afraid of him. Neko and I were discussing Eric's going away party when Hector walked in. I did feel better about telling someone what was going on. Now I just had to tell Ranger. Not looking forward to that. Neko had been crabby lately and I promised after my meeting that I would hang with him tonight. I sat in Neko's cubicle shooting the shit with him until six rolled around. I found Ranger and together we headed up to his apartment. It was nice, but not my style, I didn't want to touch anything. I looked like it wasn't even lived in. He led me to the dining room where we found the dining table already set. This guy seems high maintenance, time to make a run for it in the opposite direction. "Would u like wine?"

"Uh…. Water or soda works" I smiled shyly.

He nodded and got me a bottle of water. We sat down to our meals. It was simple grilled chicken with steam vegetables. "I have to make this short I promised Neko I would hang with him. I already gave the names to Rodriguez and were going to be staying in Trenton".

I saw the surprise before his blank face was set in place. "Why are you staying?"

"My eldest Brother is going on a mission and when he does we usually stay in the town he left in, until he comes back and he's flying here, then leaving"

"What are you going to do for jobs?"

"Pick up whatever we can and there's something else that I need to tell, but your partners probably want to hear it too".

"It's better if you tell me now".

I sighed and told Ranger everything that I told Hector. His blank face stayed in place and after I was done talking he surprised me "you did look familiar"

"How did you know?"

All ranger did was smile, while I stuck my tongue at him. The conversation was dull and I was getting bored so I decided to bail out. I said that I was done and if he wanted help with the dishes. He frowned and said no. I smiled at him and waved good bye. I met up with Neko my throat was beginning to hurt but I choose to ignore it. Neko already had the games out and was drinking a soda. He smiled at me and handed me a controller. The rest of my night was spent shit talking to Neko and chowing down on chips. I missed nights like this we didn't turn in until close to two a.m.

Lester POV

I had a great time with beautiful and I was already planning another date. I wanted to wait to get intimate with her because I felt like if we did it would be rushing things. I wanted to take it slow; I wanted her to love me, all of me. I wondered how Ranger's "date" went so I decided to take a detour up to his apartment. I knocked on his door and he opened with a blank face in place. "How did your meeting go?"

"Well we talked for a bit and we need to have a sit down with the core team".

"That sounds interesting anything else happen?"

"Nope it was like she wanted to run out the door as soon as she got here, how was your date?"

"I think it went well" I said smiling.

"I don't need you to say I told you so"

"Fine I'm going to get some shut eye" I turned and left. I was still excited about my date. Shit I forgot to ask what the meeting was going to be about, oh well I'll learn tomorrow…


	12. Chapter 12

i have no idea why this chapter took so long but here it is hope you all enjoy!

as usual i do not own anything except the characters i create, i've lost count so far.

Lula POV

I was looking out my living room window wondering how I was going to tell my Tankie that I was pregnant. I'm so scared about his reaction, hell! My own wasn't that good. I wasn't ready for this baby, but I wasn't about to give it up. It wasn't going to be easy either way with what happen between me and Tank. Oh! Jeez I'd have to give up bounty hunting! Oh great! At least Steph and TJ would be there if Tank didn't want to be. Damn pregnancy hormones! They kept making me teary eyed. Finally I was able to get myself under control; I decided to call Tank and get it over with.

"Lula Bear"

"Hey Tankie, I was wondering if we could meet at shorty's, I need to tell you something."

"Sure what time?"

"I guess at two?"

"I'll be there". Click.

I sighed, that man had no manners, but at least that gave me time to spruce up, this might be the last time I see Tank. It was going to be hard to spruce up since I was told to dress comfortably, but oh well.

Tank POV

I ended my call with Lula, lucky she caught me in the office. Seems I've been trapped here lately. I need a break, but at least I get to see Lula and maybe she will finally tell me why she was in the hospital. Lula had scared me with the engagement; it was a little too fast for me. I would have rather she met my mother and we knew more about each other. My mind wanted to drift toward Lula, but my work demanded my full attention.

I was finishing up payroll, FINALLY! I'm going to get the accountants off my ass for at least this week. I was almost done when Ranger stepped in. "Have you seen Neko or TJ? Neko is not answering his phone."

"I haven't why?"

"We need to have a meeting with the rest of core and TJ about her team coming in."

I nodded and got up "have you checked his apartment?"

Ranger shook his head and together we headed to Neko's apartment on four.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Ranger proceeded to pick the lock, guess he didn't want to call Luis. Ranger got the door open, but when he pushed the door, it was blocked by something. We forced the door open and found the room in a mess. There were soda cans, chips, rappers, and cheez-it crackers all over the floor. TJ was asleep on the couch, while Neko was asleep on the floor by the couch; they were sharing a blanket and didn't even move at the noise we were making. Ranger went to wake up TJ, who only grumbled and turned the other way. He tried Neko next, but only got mumbles from him. I was silently shaking with laughter and wondering what the hell happened in here?

One look at Ranger and I could tell his patience was wearing thin. Neko had chips in his hair, while TJ had black marker on her face.

Ranger roared "NEKO! TJ! WAKE UP!"

I had no clue what Ranger hoped to accomplish but all he got was TJ grabbing her phone and chucking it toward him. I was trying to contain my laughter while Ranger growled. He grabbed the blanket and tossed it. He started to nudge Neko with his boot "ROANHORSE GET UP NOW!"

That's all it took Neko jumped up not even fully awake and saluted Ranger "Sir?! Your orders?!" he said his voice rough with sleep. Finally Neko registered where he was and stopped saluting putting his blank face in place. I may have let a smile slip by before my blank face came down.

"Wake her up." Neko started to nudge TJ.

"Please let me sleep!" she said putting the pillow over her head. I can't be certain but I think I heard her say "flipping idiots wouldn't let me sleep all week, always breaking in". We all looked at each other with raised eyebrows wondering what that statement was about. Neko looked at her and grabbed the edge of the couch and turned it on its side. TJ Went rolling off the couch "you asshole! I'm going to rearrange your face!" TJ said before she jumped Neko and they went crashing down to the floor. They were wrestling and drawing a crowd at the door. The guys were looking in and I heard Santos start to take bets outside. There was a smile on Ranger's face, while I was laughing at the cursing between Neko and TJ. Finally TJ had Neko pinned and had him saying uncle. She finally noticed everyone; she blushed and waved at everyone "good morning".

"Meeting with core team" Ranger said.

"Great!" TJ said smiling, and then she looked down. "First I need pants".

"Conference room three at 0930" Ranger told them.

TJ glanced at her watch "But that's only fifth teen minutes from now!" TJ whined and ran toward the bedroom.

Ranger and I turned to walk out and ran into the guys. "Don't you have other things to do?" At that all of the guys scurried away. I walked up to the conference room. Ella had set out coffee and Ranger was setting up the laptop and projection screen. I sat down and thumbed through the file, I smiled I couldn't wait to see what TJ had to say about her team.

TJ POV

I ran into the bathroom, but when I looked in the mirror I wanted to kick Neko's ass all over again. That fucker! Last night got out of hand in a bad way. We had a burping contest, we threw junk food at each other, and not getting enough sleep this week had taken its toll on me. I started on the marker trying to get it all off.

Finally I was able to but I only had five minutes to get to the conference room. I pulled on a pair of jeans and ran out the bathroom. I took the stairs and basically threw myself in the conference room. I grinned at everyone "good morning!" I said happily.

"Now that TJ is here we can start" Ranger said. I looked around the room it was only leadership core that was present.

"TJ can you tell us about the current situation" Ranger said his eyes never leaving mine. Great way to start off the morning I thought.

"Well my oldest brother is leaving on a mission and we usually stay in the town he left in. We also usually party it up before he leaves. I'm currently looking for a rental and my team will be here in a few hours." I continue on telling them what I told Ranger and Hector about what's going on in my life. After I am done, I look at everyone's face, they're all wearing blank expressions, but there is fury in their eyes. "I can leave if you all would like". Again I am met with blank faces until Lester speaks up.

"If you have eleven million and are just waiting on information, I'm curious as to how someone like you raised so much in such little time without anyone finding out."

I sighed Fuck! "Well" I said shrugging.

"Tell us everything" Lester demanded.

I gave him my best glare and answered "why"

"If you're going to stay here we do need to know everything. Your past is not in your file and with your talents it causes concern" Ranger told me.

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes telling them bits and pieces about me. Lester was trying to hide the fury in his eyes, while Ranger was studying me. Finally they asked me to leave.

Lester POV

Shit! Fucking Shit! I couldn't believe what she just told us. On paper she looks like a saint but when you look at her you can tell that there is more. She was around my beautiful and that pisses me off! How could she! I was radiating anger but as I looked around the table I could see that I wasn't the only one. Tank spoke up "How the hell did she pass the security checks?!" he boomed.

"Rodriguez did the search and he found nothing and the only one that is better is Steph." Ranger said.

"Well wait before all of you go off, she offered to leave, and she knows that she's putting everyone in danger, but honestly can we ask her to leave, after all she's been through, she has judged none of us, and told us what we asked. We are acting like the people around here; I guess the burg is starting to rub off on us. Also consider this, she can help us with the bounty on Ramon and it gives us info that we needed. So far with her, we have more info then the US government right now". We sat there considering what Bobby had just said, and to my disappointment he made sense. Our next call was to Hector to come to the conference room.

(Yes?)

(TJ has just informed us of the current situation, why didn't you say anything?) Ranger asks him.

(I was assessing her threat level.)

(And?) I ask.

(She is not that much of a threat; well just to the guys she is seen around town with)

(Why?) Ranger asks.

(I guess she left that part out? Gab had a man on her to make sure she didn't date anyone. She probably won't admit this but I think that Gab has a thing for her and will stop at nothing to make her his and he wants no one else touching her)

We all consider this and we nod she is not a threat, well to beautiful at least.

(Her incoming team can also act as new hires; their skills are good, so I say we at least test them and try them out)

At Hector's words we all nod and ask for TJ to come back in. We explain to her that we would like the bounty on the Reyes cartel, and ask for her to help, she agreed. We also offer her and her team positions at the company and Rangers offers a safe house that is rarely used, that is close to Rangeman for her team to stay in. She nods and we all call the meeting to a close.

I decided to call beautiful and tell her about the party for TJ's brother, and that I need to talk to her if she could come to the building.

Ranger POV

Well that meeting was a bit unexpected. But when Hector told us about what Gab was doing, and then I knew she withheld some info. Tonight at her brother's party I was going to see if I could get some answers.

I looked outside the window of my office still thinking about this morning, thinking about TJ. Usually Steph would now be in my apartment looking for comfort. TJ wasn't looking for comfort, she didn't even want a hand out, and I was at a loss. I offered her the rarely used safe house by Rangeman. It wasn't much, just a three bedroom, two bath house. Most of the clients didn't like staying at the house, because it was either not remote enough, nice enough, big enough, I was debating on selling but I thought letting TJ rent it would give me points with her. I told her no charge but she insisted on paying for rent, but she did budge on the vehicles because all employees get to use the explorers. Bobby was going with TJ to pick up the rest of her team and we would meet them here. Tank was going to lunch with Lula, and he couldn't be here.

Finally I got a call from the control room saying that they were five minutes out. I headed down to the garage. I was waiting at the elevator with Lester when the explorer came in.

Bobby was the first to get out and I think his face was actually red, but with his complexion I couldn't be certain. TJ was next out of the explorer and motioning everybody to get out.

"Hey Ranger this is my team" TJ says as she proceeds to introduce them. "These are the twins Damian and Danny or Mac Daddy as we like to call him. This beautiful lady is Carly our medic and finally the person that makes us stand each other, my brother Eric."

I keep my blank face in place as I shake Eric's hand. I knew his name was familiar, we use to do missions, but since I went so low I haven't seen him in a while. TJ also informs me that she went over the rules and told them what would be happening.

Tank POV

I'm at shorty's waiting for Lula. When she finally arrives, she isn't in her normal attire. Instead of a short skirt with some neon top and her heels, she was wearing skinny jeans, a swoop neck spandex shirt and boots. I had no idea she even owned boots. I hide my shock and order pizza for us. Lula is actually not trying to talk and that concerns me. I'm trying to make small talk with her, but she looks lost in thought. Finally she sighs and says "We need to talk". My blank face is getting a workout; I'm mentally preparing myself for the worst.

"Tank the reason I was in the hospital yesterday was because…" It looks as if she is trying to force the words out. I give her time to claim down and she starts again.

"I was there because, Tank I'm…um… pregnant"

That's' all I can hear "pregnant" when the world around me starts to fade to black.

"TANK! DON'T YOU DARE FAINT!" Lula snapped me back to reality.

"How? Uh… I mean… who? Or… Uh… mine?" I was stammering and trying hard not to faint.

"Well Tank I'm not sure, we were just fooling around and now…"

I nodded at her, we had agreed on nothing to serious, but now oh holy hell! The pizza arrived and we ate in silence. What am I going to do? A baby? My mother is going kill me, well maybe. But is the baby mine? Should it matter? Do I love Lula? How could I be a father with my life the way it is now? I rarely get to see Lula as it is. This was a lot to take in.

Lula POV

Tank is more quiet than usual and that had me worried. I want to cry again, but I silently eat the pizza. It's not agreeing with me and I run to the bathroom and toss it all up. I was hoping that tank would just leave, but when I walk out of the bathroom he's still there.

'Lula Bear"

"Yes Tank?"

"I'm sorry but I need some time to think about this."

My heart was breaking, but I knew that this was a lot to take in and I reluctantly agreed. He wasn't going to be there for me and my baby and I had to accept that.

"I'll call you". I nodded my head. Tank helped me up, threw bills on the table. He walked me out to my car and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt numb the whole way back to my apartment. This whole day made me tired and I curled up on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

Steph POV

Lester asked me to come to Rangeman. We were currently in his apartment on four and he was telling me about TJ. I felt so bad for her, and I was trying to understand why he was so furious? My curiousness got the best of me and I blurted out "why are you mad at her? At least she was upfront about it, well sorta".

"I'm upset because she withheld info and risked putting you in danger."

"Well she wasn't even sure she was staying, so why should she tell and she was not."

"I care about you beautiful and I guess it got to me."

"Don't worry Les I'm fine besides she has been training me and I'm happy she's staying".

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"I asked her after what happen with the skip."

"And the training?"

"Well she said my cardio needs to get better then we can start fighting".

I could tell Les was stunned; thats what I started to notice about Les he showed his emotions and I liked that, he would also actually talk to me and fill me in on what's going on instead of keeping me in the dark. He took me by surprise and wrapped me in a giant hug.

"I'm so proud of you" and he started to kiss me senseless. Hearing Les say that made me tingly all over. When air became a problem we pulled apart breathing heavily. Les had a big wolf grin on his face and picked me and took me over to his couch. We continued our make out session. Les was teasing me with his wonderful hands and I thought I would combust! What this man was doing to me! I could feel his growing erection. Before I could unzip his pants or even straddle him, he caught my hands and put them around his neck. While his hands went exploring over my body, one hand was rubbing circles over my breast, while the other was rubbing circles over my sweet spot. I was moaning and my panties were beyond ruined. When I tried to move my hands down to his pants he would stop, I was getting frustrated but every time Les kissed me I forgot about it. This man was torturing me! Finally Les applied pressure and I came undone, he stifled my moan by kissing me deeply. I wanted more but Les wouldn't take it any further. I was completely dazed, the rest of the night we spent in Les's apartment watching movies and eating popcorn.

TJ POV

It was about eight o'clock and it was party time! I was dressed in the dress I bought with Steph. This was a usual thing we did for Eric, and I normally try to get him laid. I was looking in the mirror and was happy that I didn't look sick. I had a sore throat, raging headache, sneezing and I was a little hot. I was thinking that my cold would be gone in a week and I was going to be fine. We decided to start our night off at club and we were immediately shown to a VIP room that looked over the dance floor. We got comfortable and ordered drinks. Carly and I were dancing with each other while the guys stayed in the VIP room. It didn't take long for me spot a few girls that didn't have dates and I led them up to the VIP room. The whole night I felt eyes on me, but since I was pretty sure who it was I didn't bother to get worried.

Eric POV

My sister is at it again, she always tries to get me laid and accomplishes most of the time. She tries to make my last day memorable for everyone. I've notice something bothering her for a few months, knowing her she would never admit it. That's mainly my fault, because of our history, but now is not the time to dwell on it. I try to enjoy myself, but I notice Ranger or Manuso checking out my sister. There's no way I'm letting this asshole even touch my sister. She doesn't need him in her life, the fucking ego maniac! Always has to be the top dog, I don't have a death wish, but my family needs the help. He of course does it for the money and thrill, mercenaries are all like that. Pretty soon TJ notices my demeanor, and orders me another drink. Soon I'm making out with a pretty brunette and she's asking me if I want to go back to her place. Baby anything to get out of here!

Ranger POV

Eric left and I'm pretty sure he still doesn't like me but what do I care? I watch TJ dance with Carly enjoying herself. Tank is actually getting pretty hammered, he was supposed to be my back up, but it looks like I'm taking him home tonight. Hal was nursing his beer when she crashed into his lap and I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"So I heard that you won the bet!" she said smiling.

Hal blushed "Yea, I'm really sorry about that, it was Santos…"

She smiled "just means you're buying my next drink"

He smiled back at her "deal!"

Hal ordered TJ a girlly drink, something Steph would be thankful for, but when TJ looked at it she looked at him as if he grew two heads. She grabbed his beer and downed it. "Sorry I'm not a fan of girlly drinks".

Hal just grinned. Vince ordered a round of shots and the night progressed. I didn't get to talk much to TJ and all the guys kept their distance. When we wanted to call it a night everyone piled into Neko's explorer, while TJ helped me get Tank into our explorer. I wanted to talk to her but I had no idea how.

"Did you enjoy your night?"

"Yea it was fun to just cut loose." She said smiling.

"Oh shut up ranger! You know you like her!" Tank mumbled from the back seat and I was hoping TJ didn't catch that. "hey hey hey! Did you know that Lula told me that she was..."

"Tank I think you had way too much to drink and you should sleep man" TJ told him.

"That sounds like a good idea" Tank said. Next thing he is snoring in the back seat and TJ is giggling because he is drooling on the seat.

"Why do you do this?"

"it's a traditional thing, you're not supposed to cry when someone leaves, even when they're gone, it's like your signing their death warrant for them, so that's why we do it."

"Sounds strange"

"Are you making fun of my culture? You racist bastard!" She says to me giggling.

"No I'm not I'm just saying."

"It's cool, I'm just picking on you".

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. When we get back to Rangeman I see Neko trying to help the guys to the elevator. TJ hops out of the explorer before I can open the door for her. She's helping Tank out of the explorer and up to his room, Tank is trying to hold his own, but he's not succeeding. I help Tank to his room, while TJ opens up the door for us. She smiles at me "good night", and I all I can do is nod. Way to play it cool Manuso…


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry this is so late and im answering reviews now, i had no idea that i was suppose too? Yea im looney so here's chapter 13. Enjoy!

Same disclaimer as usual.

Steph POV

I woke up curled next to Lester. I have no idea how we made it to the bed or even how I ended up with a t-shirt on, but I wasn't complaining. In fact I snuggled up closer and tried going back to sleep. I was running my hand up and down his body enjoying the feel of him, when his voice broke through my musings "beautiful it's taking a lot of control for me not to pin you to the bed and show you how good I am".

In my best sex kitten voice I said "why don't you?"

"I would love to beautiful, but my walls are paper thin and I don't think you want all of Rangeman hearing you scream" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"You're that sure of yourself?" I said with a leer.

Lester started to kiss me, across my jaw line, then down my neck where he would suck then kiss the spot, I let out my first moan and Lester stopped. I opened my eyes to see him smirking! Well two can play that game! Lester saw my face, got up and immediately started running for the door. I was right behind him and thanking TJ for helping me work out. Lester ran for the stairs, while I ran into the elevator that Vince just stepped out of. I knew Lester ran for the fifth floor and would hide there. I stepped off the elevator ready to find my prey err… boyfriend? Whatever I'll settle that later. I turned toward the monitors to see if I could spot Lester. My attention was brought to the garage, where TJ and her team lined up saying their good-byes to Eric? I think that's what his name was.

I watched as Eric ruffled TJ's hair and pulled her into a tight hug. He hugged everybody else and said something to TJ. I stood there in awe that none of them held a grim face or even shed a tear. "Do they not care about him?"

"No bomber its they're way, Hal talked to Neko last night and Neko told him that they don't cry because to them it's believed to sign the persons death ticket" Zip told me. I thought about it and decided to ask TJ about that later, but now I have to find that tease Lester.

"Uhh bomber you do realize that you're in a t-shirt" Zip asked me. In all the excitement I had forgotten that and now I'm pretty sure that my face was red. I pulled the shirt down and high tailed it back to Lester's room.

Stupid Lester! I'll get his yummy butt back! I rummaged around his room until I found some sweats. Then the beast made its presence known and I slapped my forehead. I stomped up to the break room and grabbed a granola bar, some fruit, and a bottle of water. I was on my way to Lester's room, when I spotted TJ heading to the infirmary. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to head down. I walked in just as TJ sat down on the exam table.

"Are you okay?"

All TJ did was nod and did what Bobby asked. I sat there and watched. I found out TJ had a cold and a very sore throat, where she should avoid talking or it might become worse. AS I watched TJ, an idea formed in my head.

"You know what cures colds?"

TJ shook her head at me. I smiled and said "home cooked food".

TJ looked at me quizzically then looked at bobby, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"You finish up here and meet me on the fourth floor".

TJ nodded her head. I left thinking that Lester would have to wait, my trainer was sick and I needed her in tip top shape. I headed to Lester's apartment and retrieved my phone; I called my parents.

"Good morning plum residence" my grandma greeted me.

"Grandma! What's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh! Hi Steph, your mom is making pot roast".

"Great! TJ is sick and I'm going to bring her over for some home cooked food."

"That's good, maybe your mom will get hammered again! I need to get my camera ready! See you at six! Bye!" Click.

I rolled my eyes at my phone, great my grandmother inherited the Rangeman phone manners. I decided to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Neko POV

Before Eric left this morning he made me promise to look after TJ and watch out that she doesn't get her heart broken by Ranger. Awesome! I get to protect my sister from my boss. Not something I wanted to do, because my view on her was starting to change. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself but I'm not going to admit it just yet. I've been doing some thinking and my perception of my sister is cloudy now. I'm now wondering where she learned how to fight? Shoot? Develop a blank face? Least I think that's what it was, it was strange, it's an innocent look, but when she fought Ranger her face, her demeanor changed. I felt like I didn't know my sister at all. There's an age difference between us, I'm the same age as Steph, Eric is a year older, and my only guess is that she could've learned all of her "training" during her teenage years. WE weren't there, but my mom or aunt probably knows, I'll call them. My first try was my aunt, nothing, so I call my mom.

"Hey mom".

"Nikolas?"

"Yes mom, how have you been?"

"I would be better if you called more!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry"

"Your just like your father, wherever the hell he is, now what do you want?"

Shit why did I call again? "I just wanted to catch up?"

"Well I guess I'll fill you in on the gossip, TJ visited a few weeks ago. She stayed at Linda's and didn't really talk to anyone. I think she's hiding a pregnancy and was probably going to get an abortion, just like her mother. Thank god I had a boy! That girl is such a slut; the way she dresses is no good. I don't know how Katherine deals with her!"

I couldn't take it any longer; I was starting to fume "Ma! TJ is in Trenton with me. She's not pregnant, she's far from slutty and now I remember why I don't call!"

"Well excuse me! I see your probably fucking her! That's disgusting! I didn't raise my son that way!"

"You forget mom, grandma and grandpa raised me! Good-bye!" I was severely pissed my mom was still delusional. TJ's mom is just as bad maybe worse, no wonder our father's bailed. I blew out a sigh and decided to go to the gym to blow off some steam.

Katherine POV

Neko just talked to my sister and she was furious! She needed someone to vent to and lucky me I was chosen. I did find out where TJ was, she's always careful not to let on where she is. I call Gabriel, the sweet boy, and he is going to pay for me to head up there and talk sense into my daughter. At least she can finally realize her potential. She has been a constant reminder of her father, he broke my heart, and I see a lot of him in her. Sometimes I wish she didn't act the way she does and be proper, like a lady should be after all she is marrying that handsome wealthy man, whether she likes it or not. Gabriel will give her everything she needs and she won't have to worry about anything. I won't have to worry about anything either. That would be nice, to fly off anywhere I want, not have any worries.

A few minutes later Gabriel called me back saying that he has the ticket for my flight. He also says that he should have info on her by the time I land. I pack a quick bag and drive to the closest airport.

Bobby POV

I have finally finished all the physicals for TJ's team. They are all in good health and fit, so far they have passed all the tests. But Ranger ordered that Silvio dig deeper into their pasts just in case. Yesterday, I could tell the team would fit in here and Lester or Vince will have more people to go clubbing with. I've been around army guys, who border lined whores, but I do have my limits, after all I am a good southern boy. As soon as they were in the SUV the shit talking and dirty jokes started. TJ and Carly are bad together. By the end of the trip I was blushing. Carly had caught my eye, she was a fiery red head and she was feisty. The only thing is that I don't think that she is my type, I usually go for the girl that is the easy lay, a huge rack, and an ass I can sink my teeth into. Carly did have a rack but I think they're fake; she has a nice ass, but not my type. I shrug off the thoughts finish up my work and head to the gym.

Ranger POV

The back ground checks came back clean. I felt better and sent for TJ, since she wasn't picking up her phone. She walked into my office, looked like she woke up from a nap.

"Your team has passed and I'll have contracts for all of you to sign Monday". All she did was nod and turned to leave.

"Wait… Are you okay?" She looked at me, blew out a sigh and walked toward me stopping at my desk. She pointed toward my sticky notes and I handed her the pack. She picked out a pen and started writing. I raised an eye brow at her. When she was finally done writing she handed me the note.

Sore throat was advised not to talk and get plenty of rest.

I nodded at her and motioned for her to leave. I had a thought and wondered if she knew sign language. I stopped her and signed that she would be okay. She smiled brightly at me and signed thank you. I was suddenly glad that my mom asked me to befriend the neighbor's deaf son. We were good friends until he had to move so he could go to a school that would benefit him. TJ left and I smiled slightly at the fact that she beamed at me.

I worked for a few more hours until I couldn't take looking at the paper or the monitor anymore. I was trying to decide what to do. The gym and the range won.

TJ POV

"Hey….. TJ wake up it's almost five" Steph said.

Man! I didn't want to wake up first Ranger then Steph! Grrrr… "No" I struggled to say.

"Come on you slept most of the day away, get up."

"Fine!" I grumbled.

"Great get up get ready dinner is at six" Steph said. Like I wanted to go to dinner, I got up and headed to the bathroom, fifth teen minutes later I was ready to go.

"Come on my parents and my grandma can't wait" Steph said smiling. I was growing cautious what the hell was Steph up too? I had a bad feeling about tonight. Damn this is bullshit; I yawned and rolled my eyes following Steph out the door. We got into her white Ford escape and traveled the short distance. It was only 1745 and I didn't want to get out, it was going to be another night of trying to stand her mom. I glanced toward the door and spotted Helen. She looked like she would gladly poison me, what the hell did I do to her? I hate being sick, it's the only time I get really nice only because I'm vulnerable. I finally got out of the Escape and headed up the steps with Steph. Grandma Mazur escorted us in, Steph's father was on the recliner and I took a seat on the couch. Steph told them I couldn't talk and I was sick so I got the honor of watching baseball. I'm not a big fan of baseball but I kept my eyes on the TV, anything to avoid looking at Frank, why he was looking at me, I had no clue. I heard a car outside screech to a halt and a door slam. A few seconds later someone was banging on the door. Great what happened now?


End file.
